


Pharaoh's Guardian

by RoastedghostPotato



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! R (Manga)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, General, Magic - Freeform, Mentions of Rebirth, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Romance, Sennen Items | Millennium Items, Shadow magic - freeform, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Yuugi has a cousin, i dont know if im doing right with these tags, mentions of death and rebirth, mentions of the city of Uruk, original monster cards, yes THAT Uruk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoastedghostPotato/pseuds/RoastedghostPotato
Summary: Duty and heart is an age old question to many. But none so more difficult for Iris, who swore to correct her sins and guide the Nameless Pharaoh to the afterlife. But the heart wants what it wants no matter how much she shuts it close. But no matter what happens, she will do her duty. No matter how much heartache it will give her in the end. Because she is the Pharaoh's guardian.**Message from the author:Pharaoh's Guardian is my take on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 and Duel Monsters plot and mix it with when magic comes into play. And they say the Items were already a hassle along with the Shadow Realm. But they don't really count on what they cause around them when the holders use it.  Magic is not dead, scarce but not dead. It has been confirmed in the Dartz/Doma arc anyway, and I'm planning keeping that element towards its sequel.
Relationships: Yami Yuugi | Atem/Original Female Character(s), Yami Yuugi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've finally gotten to post this here on this site! My inspiration of doing this again is lucidscreamer. She is amazing, her stories are amazing, give her some love DAMN IT! This story has been a long time coming. Please enjoy reading and please leave a comment and criticism to help improve the story onwards. But be warned, some of the earlier chapters go way back since 2015. I have no beta, but if anyone is offering I'm very grateful if you do.  
To anyone who is confused, the early chapters begin from season 0 up to the end of YGO DM. And Yugi will start of as 5'0 and is 14 years old. I made it so that he and his friends are still freshman's in Domino high school. And when The first season of DM starts, Yugi and his friends are already in their second year and the orange blazers will be replaced with the pink ones we all know for the female students.

~*~*~*~  
[Yugi] Dear Grandpa and Yugi, How have the two of been? Are you well? It's been so long since I've written to the both of you-I'm sorry. My work here has kept me occupied. I swear my boss can be.... Anyhow, my contract will end soon and you know what that means. I can finally come home, to good old Domino City! I've missed you both. Are the two of you doing okay? Grandpa have you been taking care of yourself? I hope you are not overdoing it at the shop. Also, have you been taking your medication? And how is the game shop doing, still going strong? And Yugi, how are you? Been eating well? Have you taken any hobbies other than games? Have you made any friends? If so I would love to meet them. Words cannot express how much I missed you both. Unfortunately I have to end this letter short. I still have some work left that's need to be finished. Programming for your boss is hard work. Especially when said boss is quite flamboyant. I'll see both of you soon. Love always, Iris ~*~*~*~  
I finished reading the latest letter I received from my cousin aloud to my friends; Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu and Miho.  
"Wow Yugi, this cousin of yours is really interesting." Jonouchi commented from his seat next to mine.  
"Yeah and a programmer, too. She must be really smart. How old is she?" Honda asked from his spot by the window.  
I smiled sheepishly and let out a chuckle. "You'd really be surprised. She's seventeen but her height is 5'3."  
"What?!" was their reaction.  
I giggled nervously. I was sure that they would react like that.  
"Seriously?" Jou leaned forward with disbelief on his face.  
I nodded. "I'm serious, Jou. Here see for yourself." I pulled out my cellular phone, typed in my password on the large screen and opened the image app.  
"Here." I showed them the latest picture of my cousin.  
"Ooh, she's pretty!" Miho complemented. Her bubbly personality added more volume to her reaction.  
"Wait a second. Is this even her real hair and eye color?" Anzu asked as she took my phone to get a better look.  
I nodded. "Yes Anzu, her hair and eyes are all natural." My cousins midnight color hair and golden amber eyes really makes everyone question if they were even natural to begin with.  
"Hold on. Her eyes...is this a type of makeup she uses or is this a kind of hobby thing?" Honda spoke up when he grabbed my phone from Anzu.  
I blinked. "Oh that. Iris is part Egyptian not Arab if anyone was concerned. She got it from her late father's side. That's why her skin tone is a healthy sun kissed tan rather than the native olive skin tone, since her late mother, my aunt, was Japanese."  
"She's so exotic!" Miho squealed with stars in her eyes.  
I then saw Anzu made a face. "I'm not sure about this."  
Honda had a teasing expression on his face. "What, jealous Anzu?"  
"W-What?! I am not!" Anzu sputtered, looking away with crossed arms.  
"Oh yeah, you're so not jealous." Jou kept egging her, which earned him a hard slap on his shoulder.  
I looked back down on my phone's screen when it was handed back to me. A melancholic smile on my fa as I stared at my cousin's picture.  
"Hope to see you soon, Iris."  
~*~*~*~  
[Iris] (Nevadan desert)  
"Lumine, attack with Holy Arrow Barrage!" I commanded and my Duel Monster obeyed, destroying the remaining Shadow monsters that escaped from the Shadow Realm. Their piercing howls echoed in the desert space as they disappeared back to where they came from.  
I thanked Lumine before calling him back in his card and let out a sigh.  
"Well, I guess we're done here." I turned to my partner with a wry smile.  
"I believe so. Did you sell the tablet yet?" I asked as I put away my cards back in my deck holder.  
"Yup. Made sure it's buried, too. Making sure no one can find it." He replied as I nodded.  
Shajid has been my partner for two years now. His olive skin blended well with his dark clothes in Nevada's evening scenery. The only thing that stood out is his red hair, combed down despite some of his locks were pointing in different directions. He's also three ears older than I am.  
I sighed. "That's good. At least the seal won't be bothered in the next couple hundred years."  
"Give or take." Shajid added and I gave him an annoyed galre behind my honey yellow rimmed glasses.  
He raised his hands in surrender. "Kidding."  
"C'mon. Best we get back to the city." I said as we walked towards the car we rented.  
"Yeah, you still have a plane to catch, right? Where was it again?" Shajid asked as he got in the driver's seat and started the convertible.  
"Domino. It's where I grew up until Pegasus found my apt talent in programming and character designing for new card ideas." I answered as I watched the desert scenery pass by. My bangs and forelocks pushed back by the wind.  
"Mr. Creator of Duel Monster himself, huh?" Shajid hummed before he added, "He has the Eye, correct?"  
I nodded. "Yes. Pegasus Crawford is the current owner of The Millennium Eye. And Isis Ishtar is the current holder of the Millennium Torque. The others... I don't know where they are. Especially the Puzzle."  
We were quiet the whole time after that. Shajid kept driving Las Vegas. We were nearly there, the bright city was hard to ignore.  
"This is your hundred and fiftieth resurrection, right?" He asked.  
I merely shrugged. "Give or take. I've lost count in the last thirty-five hundred years."  
I turned my attention to him. "Why?"  
He swallowed. "What will you when... Once you find the Millennium Puzzle?"  
I raised a brow but answered. "If I find the Puzzle I will hide it to where no one will find it." This is the truth I speak. But it does not hurt any less. The wound still bleeds Eve after all this time and I will never make myself forget I've done. What my sins have cost him.  
"What if-" Shajid paused to swallow. "What if you know... hypothetically. Someone solved the Puzzle?"  
"Shajid, the chances of someone solving it is a million to one. It's far too complicated. Not to mention the the cursed placed upon it will kill anyone with dark intentions." I answered him as we arrived in the city.  
Shajid sighed. "That's very true. But Iris, what will you do if someone does solve the Puzzle?"  
I was quite until we reached the hotel we stayed at. "Then whoever that person is will be the vessel of the Pharaoh. And I will guard them with the best of my abilities until destiny is fulfilled."  
"And...if you were to meet him face to face? What will do?" Shajid quietly asked me. "What will you do, Lady Neph-"  
"That is no longer my title, Shajid." I cut him off with a glare once he parked the car under the hotels garage space.  
He flinched back. "F-Forgive me."  
I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "No, I'm sorry Shajid. U shouldn't have snapped at you like that."  
"Hey." His hand rested on my left shoulder. "You have every right to be. I overstepped the line since we all know what you went through. I should be the one saying sorry."  
"No Shajid. It's just... It's still a sensitive subject for me to dwell on." I admitted. Even after three thousand years. The Pharaoh. My best friend, my.....  
I shook my head and decided to answer my partners question. "If and when I face him, Shajid, I... I will do what I am tasked to do and guide him into the Afterlife. But until that happens,"  
I paused as I got out of the car. "I will have this life to live and continue my search for the Puzzle. If I am unsuccessful I will go through another resurrection cycle to find it and the other Items."  
"Well," Shajid started as he too, got out of the car. "If it comes to that, then be assured that my family and everyone else in Uruk will aid you."  
I smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Shajid Al-Nour."  
He smiled but them it slowly turned into a grin. "Now, isn't there a program you need to finish?"  
I blanched as my voice betrayed me as I made a squawking sound that I'm sure that sounds like a dying goose. "Shoot!"  
I barely paid attention to Shajid's guffawed laughter as I ran towards my assigned hotel room. I can't believe I forgot! Ugh, I'm such an idiot!  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not publishing more chapters but guess what?? I'm posting in bulk today. So I hope you guys enjoy reading!

[Yugi]  
I walked back home with a large smile on my face that was sure to have gained some stares, but i didn't care at the moment. School festival was coming up and my classmates decided on my idea for our attraction. A Carnival game themed one! I had never been so happy in a long time. I'm pretty sure nothing can make this day even better.  
"Grandpa, I'm home!" I called as I walked in the game shops front entrance. I took off my shows and left them on the shoe rack and I entered the apartment space at the back. Once I entered the kitchen I stopped in my tracks. On the table was a good spread of food, fairly recent, and at the center was a delicious looking cake. It was weird because it wasn't grandpa's birthday nor mine, and I know there wasn't anything recent to celebrate. So what-  
"Surprise." A voice whispered next to my ear. I jumped away from whoever it is and started to rub my ear. But once I saw who it was I was ecstatic.  
"Iris!"  
I practically tackled her in a hug, completely forgetting that I was wearing the Puzzle.  
"Ow, ow, ouch!"  
"Sorry!" I apologized and let go.  
"A-Ah, no problem, Yugi. Just...really surprised." She gave a low laugh as she took off her glasses to rub her eyes.  
"Oh, Yugi! I see that you've seen your cousin already." Grandpa came in to the kitchen with a good hearty laugh.  
I gave grandpa an accusing look. "Grandpa, why didn't you tell me that Iris is home?"  
"Well, I'm pretty sure that a surprise isn't a surprise if I told you now, would it?" Grandpa replied. Oh, he is cheeky.   
"Well since we're all here, let's have an early dinner, shall we?" Iris happily suggested as she steered us to the table.  
~*~*~*~  
[Iris]  
I cannot believe it. I refuse to believe it. Ra damn it, Shajid, nest time I see you, you are a dead man.  
The Millennium Puzzle is around my cousin's neck! Did he solve it on his own? I have to find out.  
"Yugi, where did you get that interesting Egyptian artifact? I asked after I finished dinner and grandpa beginning to slice the cake.  
"Oh, this?" he paused to lift up the Puzzle with care. "I found it inside a golden box one day in grandpa's storage room. When I saw what was inside I begged grandpa to give it to me."  
"And the boy was very persistent, too. I could have sold it but he was adamant." Grandpa wedged in into the conversation with a huff as he drank his tea.  
Yugi rolled his eyes and continued. "Anyway. Once I assembled all the pieces it turned out like this. Which really surprised me. And I've recently finished it, too. Now we both match!"  
Yugi finished with a bright smile as he mentions my own necklace. Mind you, it is not one of the Millennium Items but it is just as powerful. Bestowed onto me by the Pantheon goddess Nephthys when I was still a High Priestess back in ancient Egypt. It was the deal we had as well as the other God and Goddesses. A pact of sorts. Only binding until I fulfilled my task. And it looks like my task has finally showed itself after three thousand and fifty-five years later. And it irritates me to no end that grandpa has had it all along. In my defense, I cannot sense the Puzzle, the other Item yes, but not the Puzzle. Never the Puzzle. That's why it took me so long to find it. I'm pretty sure the Gods and Goddesses up there are having a field day at my expense.  
A thought then came to me.  
"...How long have you had it, exactly?" I hesitantly asked, because I feel that I'm going to look like a fool in the end if I don't.  
Yugi had the decency to look embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head. "Um......you see...."  
Grandpa placed down his mug after taking a sip of is tea. "Yugi has had the thing for eight years now." He supplied as he continued to eat his slice of cake.  
I nearly fell of the chair but quickly caught myself. "W-What?"  
"Grandpa!" Yugi whined.  
"Yup. He had been really sneaky about it, too. I mean, even you wouldn't have noticed, Iris. Even if it was under your nose." Grandpa added.  
Biggest. Understatement. Of. The. Century.  
I fought to not cave and bang my head on the table and simultaneously groan in despair. I could have found the Puzzle when I was ten years old! I hate the fates right now. Yugi, my dear, sweet, lovable, adorable, innocent cousin, why must you be so crafty in your young age?  
"Very sneaky, cousin." Was all I could muster to keep my outward appearance calm and blasé as possible even though I am having a breakdown internally.  
As I manage to finish my cake and tea, since I am practically stress eating now, I came to the conclusion that my permanent vacation here in Domino is going to be interesting, that I'm truly certain.  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

[Iris]

“Yugi. I heard from grandpa that your school is holding their school festival within the week. Is it true?” I asked my cousin as he finished his breakfast. I hadn’t had the stomach for a full meal so I settled for a ham and cheese sandwich with coffee. I was currently typing a program my laptop.

“Yup. Our class will only have today and tomorrow to finish our stall. Ours is a Carnival game stall.” He replied with a big smile on his face in which in turn made me do the same.

“That’s good, Yugi.”

As he got up from his seat to dispose of the used dishes in the sink that I’ll be washing later, he added. “I might come home a bit late. Our class is going to finish what we can today.”

I paused in typing to adjust my glasses. “Sure. But I’ll be coming to pick you up later by five or five thirty. Is that alright with you?”

He nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine. I already know grandpa will have you doing it regardless.” He chuckled before grabbing his bag.

“I’ll be going now.” Yugi said as he went off.

“Be careful.” I and grandpa called back as my cousin as he left.

It was fairly quiet once Yugi was gone. The only noise that can be heard was from the shop and the keyboards being pressed. The shop was already receiving its first customers as my hands kept going in typing the program.

Typing the last few codes I sighed as I moved the mouse to save my work in my device and portable memory cache. Once done I shut down my laptop and stretched before getting up to wash the used dishes we had all used for breakfast. After that was done I picked up my things and headed up to my room.  
Once inside I was met by a little flying ball of brown fluff that glued itself to my face with a very happy coo.

I couldn’t help but chuckle. “Hello to you too, Kuriboh.”

Kuriboh cooed again before removing himself from my face. “I see that you are all awake.” I commented as I placed my things on my work desk.  
“Good morning, High Priestess.” Heart greeted me with the title I used to have.

“Good morning, Heart. But please, I really don’t need to be called that anymore.” I said as I fixed my appearance. I had places to go and check.  
Heart gasped as she realized her mistake. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Heart. No harm done. Just…refrain from using it, alright?” I gave a wry smile as I patted her head since she was floating next to me in front of my full length mirror.

“Going out, boss?” Blue Eyes asked as he floated right past me as I picked out my clothes from my trolley bag, since I have yet to unpack.

“Yes, Blue. I’m going to inspect the city for any signs of Shadow activity or hopefully find the door leading to the Shadow Realm.” I replied as I began to change.

“But you just arrived the other day. Are you not tired?” Dark Magician spoke up with concern in his tone as he helped me tie the ribbon sash of my shirt blouse into a bow with help from Heart.

I gave out a sigh. “I am but no one else is going to do it. Shajid is at the other side of the globe, Casisi is also in the same situation. And I haven’t heard from Kasim, Turok, Edva and Catherine in the last three months.”

Blue Eyes scrunched his face. “I just wish we can help. It’s really ticking me off why we can’t.” he grouched.

I smiled at that. This is one of the many times they’ve said that they wish to help me. I would gladly let them, don’t get me wrong. But over the centuries my powers have been restricted to a certain degree. I can still level a large amount of area if I can but before I can do the most impossible thing the human mind can think of. Hey, that’s what you get from learning different magic in all parts of the world over the last three millennia. That’s why these plushies are moving around my room as fixed myself. If I had my full powers they would be real instead of being partially living. But they’re content with that.

“I know you do. But we can’t do anything about it.” I sighed as I fixed my hip bag. Dusting my black jeans shorts off of any specs of dust I grabbed my ankle-length boots and walked out of my room, but not before reminding the dolls to behave.

I was careful running down the stairs since I was wearing my white thigh-high stockings and the floors were recently polished.

“Grandpa, I’m going out, I made you lunch and it’s on the table. Call me when you need something, okay?” I said as I kissed him on the cheek before heading off.  
“Alright, Iris. Have fun and don’t get yourself into trouble.” He said as he waved me goodbye.

‘Too late for that.’, I mentally replied as I waved back. “See you later!” 

As I walked out of the block towards the open street I decided that my first destination I have in mind was Domino’s museum.

“Well,” I cracked my knuckles. “Let’s get this over with.”

~*~*~*~

“I see that the museum has done good in keeping things right in their displays, especially the Egypt section.” I muttered once I walked out of the building through the entrance.as I had explored all the sections I checked all the items that were on display to check for any malevolent intent clinging on to them. You never know what spirit had clung itself to the mortal plane, same goes of the regular ones. I took care of them quickly enough before anyone or the cameras caught sight of what I was doing.

After my task I wandered the city since I still have a lot of time to kill. Perhaps work out some escape routes and hiding places that may be useful in the future. I nodded my head and do just that but not before buying myself a crepe—almond chocolate special—before setting up my plan.

Throwing the wrapper as I finished my food in the trash bin I continued my little exploration. Because I learned that life still throws you a handful of surprises.

~*~*~*~

My eyes kept on the rubix cube I purchased ad my hands rotated the sides to get the colors right. I was passing time as I waited for the end-of-school bell to ring for the day. I was leaning on the wall by the gate of the school Yugi was enrolled in. as I checked my watch I saw that there were fifteen minutes left before the school lets the students out to go home but from the hustle and bustle from the students moving around signaled that they were all preparing for their school festival.

Speaking of students, some were looking at me but I politely ignored them, I was determined to solve the cube by the end of today. But as I was about to twist another section a teacher—a gym teacher at that to be exact—came up by the gate.

“Excuse me miss, but why aren’t you in school? Students like yourself shouldn’t be skipping.” He stated. I refrained from laughing out loud and rolling my eyes and just smirked before I pulled out my wallet and took out my identification car, my ID and the many others I have from different countries holding my personal information. But I took out the ones I have here for japan and gave it to the man.

I mentally laughed as the teacher gaped and sputtered as I returned my attention to the cube.it took him a while but he returned my ID since they were legitimate before apologizing. I told him not to worry about it and explained to him that my reason for being there. He nodded and was nice enough to give me a guest ID pass just on time for the bell to ring.

I thank the teacher not before asking where Yugi’s class was set up for their attraction.

I walked towards the back of the school from the main building towards the schools courtyard. I was being ogled at by this time but I paid it no heed to them as I studied the school itself. It seems alright but what should I know? I never had the chance to go to high school after I finished middle school. I was given the internship in advance programming after the science fair my school held. And after that Pegasus himself hired me into his company. People say I was a prodigy, a child genius, and I let them think that. Having centuries of knowledge was an advantage and disadvantage in its own.  
As I turned the corner a loud crash reached my ears as well as screaming.

“This spot will always be ours, we don’t care about the lottery! Bring the iron plate! Break down the carnival game stand! Tear down the attraction and everything related to it!”

At the word carnival game I knew this was Yugi’s class’ attraction.

I ran to where the noise where I hear my cousin’s voice.

“Stop! Everyone worked hard to build this! You can’t destroy it!”

I arrived at the scene in utter disbelief. I saw a group of seniors destroying the attraction with their iron plate as my cousin feebly pleaded them to stop. His classmates stood to the side in chock and fear and hopelessness. My eyes then saw one of the seniors raise a broken leg off their iron plate at Yugi as he continued to make them stop.

The next thing I knew I was in front of my cousin and caught the metal leg that the senior swung down and caught it in my dominant hand and glared at the teen that dared to hurt my cousin.

“I-Iris!”

“Who the heck are you?!” the teen sneered as applied strength on the leg he wielded but I didn’t falter as I applied strength to it and easily bent the metal with no resistance. Then raising my left leg I kicked the teen in the stomach with enough power to push him back into a stagger and make him winded not to kill. But I was so very tempted.

“Lay a hand on my cousin and it will be that first and last thing you’ll regret.” I said with a deathly calm and cold tone.

~*~*~*~

[Yugi]

I looked at my cousin in relief and fear. Relief because she was here—which was a surprise because I thought she’d arrive a little later—fear because I’ve seen my cousin this angry and cold a few times when people picked on and bullied me and it does not end well on those at the receiving end of her glare.

“I didn’t know this school permitted bullying.” Iris angrily wondered. “I think I need a word with the Principal about your behaviors.”

Inogashira growled before signaling his classmates to leave since their job was done. I didn’t even wait until they were gone when I tackled my cousin into a hug.  
“Thank you!” really that was all I could say. She then pulled away and began checking me all over. She’s become the motherly type when mom wasn’t around so I got used to it.

“Thank goodness.” She sighed before we joined the rest of my classmates. Well, what was left of anyway. She noticed Jou before I did.

“Is he alright?” she asked and began to check him over.

“Yeah, but it’s best to take him to the clinic.” Honda spoke up as he carried Jou with us following.

When we got to the clinic Iris started to find the antiseptic and things to help Jou’s wounds once Honda laid my friend on one of the beds there. My cousin then pulled out a small metal case and applied the poultice on the wounds once she cleaned them thoroughly. Not many know that Iris studies and makes medicines from plants and herbs. I asked her about it a long time ago as to why because there are pharmacies that can provide. Her answer was that the modern medicine of today is the same of what she was doing, but more natural and effective. She doesn’t have anything against hospitals and such, even she has her limits. She wasn’t a miracle worker. Her herbal medicines were the reason why grandpa is still healthy.

After tending to Jou introductions were in order.

“Guys, this is my cousin, Iris. And Iris, these are my friends; Anzu, Honda, Miho and the one on the bed is Jonouchi.”

“Hello.”, thy greeted and Iris nodded in turn.

“It’s nice to meet you, but I wish it was the same in this situation.” She looked at us with curious eyes before they narrowed from behind her glasses.

“But tell me, is bullying a norm around here?” she asked in a tone I’m familiar with. I swallowed.

“W-Well..there was that…incident with Ushio…” I stuttered. Oh boy.

“There was also that incident with the digital pet thing, and the incident at Burger World. But that wasn’t on school grounds since it was an escaped convict that was eventually caught.” Honda counted off the things that happened as I began to sweat.

‘I’m so in trouble.’

Iris sighed as she rubbed her eyes. Without her glasses the light in her eyes made her look older that she is.

“We’re going to talk about this later, Yugi.”

‘I’m doomed.’

~*~*~*~

Iris conversed with my friends, asking questions and receiving answers. They didn’t hit it off as I’d expect but they were in mutual understanding. They were surprised that my cousin graduated college level from her tutors with high honors. Summa cum laude. She’s a prodigy and grandpa and I are proud of her. But it saddened us that never had any friends during her time attending schools because she was always placed up a higher grade faster than most of the smart kids because of how her mind works. She finished middle school in just a year, she was thirteen at the time. But after what happened at her schools science fair, receiving her job as a programmer at an early age, she was taught by tutors during her time away, she wasn’t home for all that time not even in the holidays. All she could do was send us gifts and apology letters. She really has accomplished a lot in such a short time.

I can’t help fell that she’s chasing something.

When Jou woke up and was given the same introduction as before from the others we decided to head home. Being reminded that our class attraction was not going to be present this year. Anzu said that there was next year and that it was okay, but the tears in her eyes said otherwise.

Once Iris and I arrived home we decided that we had a lot to talk about later but my mind kept thinking back to our ruined attraction. I still can’t believe Inogashira would do that.

~*~*~*~

[Iris]

I was chopping the vegetables for the chicken and vegetable stew with some toasted almond bread we were going to have for dinner.  
To say I was angry was an understatement. But is that student managed to hit Yugi—

CHUNK!

I blinked as I looked down on the chopping board. Said board had a chunk of its corner chopped off.

I sighed. Looks like I’ll be buying a new one tomorrow.

After eating dinner grandpa went up ahead to sleep followed by Yugi to do his homework. I’ll talk to him in a little bit.

~*~*~*~

I knocked on my cousins door, “Yugi, may come in?” but no one answered. I tried again.

“Yugi, are you busy with homework? If so can I come in?” again, nothing.

I raised a brow at this before making a decision to let myself in. “I’m coming in. I did knock you know.”

Whatever sentence I was about to say died in my throat. There was no sign my cousin in his room. Worried, I began to search the whole house making sure grandpa doesn’t hear until absolutely necessary. I checked the bathroom, thinking that he would have taken a bath, he wasn’t there. I checked the living room, the shop, the attic and even my room. He wasn’t in the house.

Nearly panicking I went back to his room, closing the door just in case. Concentrating I sensed the entire room searching Yugi’s presence that lingered. But what I sensed surprised me.

“The Pharaoh is…!” I gasped as I ran to my bedroom to grab to wear my coat and knee-length black boots. My dolls asked where I was going but I didn’t answer as I quickly apparated myself back to Domino high.

I was surprised that the miasma that belonged to the Shadow Realm was present here. It was then I heard people talking. One was that student—Inogashira—and another that I was not familiar with.

Following the voices, I saw that the two were playing…hokey on the iron plate? It was strange until I heard that he makeshift puck they were passing had an explosive solution incased in the ice. And whoever was the one to make it blow up is the loser.

As I looked around the hairs on my neck stood up.

“Crap!” I cursed and jumped away in time to avoid a claw from a shadow being. It made sense since this was a Shadow Game and the creatures couldn’t help but be present.

Reaching into my card holder I pulled out three cards. “Mystic Elf, Dark Magician Knight, Lumine the Lunar Archer, I need your help!”

The three of them appeared next to me and I began to relay them their orders.

“Mystical Elf, cast a large enough barrier on those two. Lumine, defend her as long as you can. Knight, you’re with me to take out as many as we can.”

The three of then nodded and we split up to do or tasks.

~*~*~*~

[Other Yugi]

“Urk…!” that little piece of ice come at me with the weight of a boulder! Inogashira is insane!

Then something caught my eye from my peripheral. I could make out the shapes since they were a little hard to distinguish. But I thought I saw four people? I wasn’t sure but what were they doing here?

“Lookit that! It takes all you got to send the puck back!!” I snapped back in my current situation when Inogashira taunted.

“My strength gives me the edge in the game! This is a piece of cake!” he sent the ice back my way again.

“Urk!!” I sent it back somehow but…Each time I return it the recoil sends me flying!

‘How can I win…?!’

~*~*~*~ 

[Iris]

I dodged another strike and countered against the creature that attacked me and followed by a strong spin kick that sent a couple more down. Knight was a really big help. He has my back and I have his.

As I punched another shadow creature I saw Elf and Lumine got away just as something blew up. My heart stopped.

I was about to run there but was held back by Knight.

The smoke cleared and I saw someone walk away from the scene.

“As promised, we’ll take the space back! Just remember this! Those who trespass in others’ souls…Will always burn out in the end!”

As the person I thought was my cousin spoke continued to walk away I realized that he wasn’t my cousin at all. I’d recognize those crimson eyes anywhere and the way he carried himself. His skin may not have been the same olive hue but that did not deter me from knowing who it was.

The Pharaoh’s soul has been awakened and is sharing my cousin’s body.

He then stopped as he turned his head in our direction but with the miasma still lingering though it was beginning to dissipate, he doesn’t see use through it.  
“Who are you?”

I never answered him I got ourselves out of there with the same spell. We were on the roof of the school as I watched Pharaoh leave but not before speaking with Anzu and mentioning that there was still a chance to save their booth and contact their classmates before turning back into my cousin and left the school grounds.

I sighed, thanking my companions before returning them back in their cards and apparate back home.

A lot of things seemed to have happened in my cousin’s life and no doubt there will be many more.

A knock on my door, as well as the presence I sensed, told me that Yugi would want a word with me.”

“Come in.”

“Hey, Iris?”

“Yes, Yugi?” I gave him a smile as he looked sheepish.

“My classmates are meeting up at school and are gonna be doing some stuff. And I was wondering…”

“Alright, cousin. But be safe and give me a call if you need anything at all.”

He beamed at me. “Okay! Thanks, gotta go!”

I watched him leave. This is where my task finally starts. I need to prepare no matter what comes in the way. Destiny’s hand is finally moving and the journey is still unknown. There will be many hardships that will come and test my cousin and Pharaoh, and I will stand by their side. I will finish what started all those millennia ago.

“Don’t worry, my Pharaoh. When the time comes, we will defeat the Evil once and for all. And you will at last be laid to rest.”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

[Iris]

"Yes, I would like to deliver the shipment to the given address. ...How long? ...I see. No, no, it's no problem at all. As long as the vehicles and general items arrive unharmed. ...Thank you."

I ended the call and closed my phone as I finished. I have to wait for my motorbike and pickup to arrive in several more days. A little longer if there were any inconveniences.

It's been two months since the school festival fiasco. After Yugi's classmates pulled an all-nigther they managed to fix their booth right in the nick of time. It was amusing to see Jounouchi being Bluebeard.

I sighed as I dressed a little more presentable. They were not semi-formal but it'll have to do. It was almost lunch break and my dear cousin didn't have the chance to eat breakfast nor pack his lunch because he woke up late. Merely grabbing a piece of toast with marmalade before running out the door.

I sighed. I swear, that boy...

So, making my way towards the to grab the packed lunch I've already prepared before, making sure to leave some food from Grandpa, too, I made my way out the door after checking my laptop in my bag before bidding grandpa goodbye.

I forewarned Yugi earlier to meet me at the schools rooftop.

~*~*~*~

[Yugi]

"An Egyptian exhibit?" My friends echoed in unison once I showed them the article on the paper.

"Yup! It's opening tomorrow at Domino City museum!" I ecstatically replied.

"The college professor who discovered the Pharaoh's tomb is grandpa's friend, Professor Yoshimori. He invited us so we can get in for free!" I added as my friends were excited. Except for Jou, who paled when Honda mentioned that they found a mummy. I had to roll my eyes, of course they found a mummy in the tomb.

"Egypt is such a mystical place. That's where your Puzzle's from, isn't it?" Anzu inquired when she mentioned my Millennium Puzzle.

I cradled said item in my hands with a smile. "Yup! My good ol' Millennium Puzzle!"

"Hey, now that I think about it. Doesn't your cousin have the same thing? That gold pendant she has has the same eye symbol as your Puzzle." Anzu perked up when she mentioned this.

I nodded. "That's right. But my cousin has had that necklace long before I even found the Puzzle."

"Hey, didn't your grandpa say that the archaeologists who found it all died mysterious deaths..." Anzu made a scary face as she spoke those words. Which didn't make Jou feel any better.

"No way! Yugi! Are you alright?! You aren't cursed are you?!" Jounouchi practically screamed in my face as Anzu laughed, successfully in scarring the blonde.

"I am not cursed!" I reassured him as he kept shaking.

But still... Ever since I completed the Puzzle, there's been times when I loose my memories. I'd better not tell anyone. They'll thinks it's creepy.

"Hey, tomorrow's Sunday. Let's all meet at the Museum at one o clock!" Anzu declared, and frankly it's a good idea. So with a unanimous decision, we all agreed to meet tomorrow.

~*~*~*~

[Iris]

"Adjusting the lines design placement, it should be more aerodynamic, but... I can't keep continuing on making it streamline with repercussions..."

I groaned as I scratched my head. It was a good idea to tie my hair up instead of it's usual braid. It's going to be an annoyance to fix it if I kept scratching and messing it up.

Exhaling loudly I got back to my work. I had to make the design work or else I'm going to have to have a major setback. Not to mention the codings and programs that go into it.

"Hey, Iris!", I lifted my head from it's bowed position from my cousin's voice. He arrived and brought his friends along.

~*~*~*~

[Yugi]

I called to get my cousin's attention. She will bury her nose into her if you don't, trust me I know.

I waved at her and she waved back. I blinked as I noticed what she was wearing.

She was wearing a white top with loose sleeves under a cool dark grey vest lined with gold with a light blue collar. Her skirt was also a light blue and is long towards the back. Her white arm warmers and boots went past her elbows and knees respectively. And her hair was in a high ponytail and her pendant secured around her neck.

"Hey, Iris. I hope you don't mind that I invited my friends along." I said with a smile. She shook her head.

"Not at all. At least we have an audience when I embarrass you." She smirked, her eyes never looking away from her laptop.

I flushed red. " Don't be mean, Iris." I was horrified to say that, yes, I did whine.

She snicked. She was such a tease!

Placing her laptop away she then began to set up lunch. There was enough of the food she packed that she didn't mind sharing it with everyone. Jou was crying happy tears as he ate. Commenting that the food was delicious. Iris waved it off, glad someone else enjoyed her cooking before picking up an onigirazu.

~*~*~*~

[Iris]

I watched Jounouchi eat in amusement before passing a bottled peach flavored tea as he started chocking on the onigirazu sandwiches I made. I made too much I admit because Yugi skipped breakfast but it was okay in the end. At least Jounouchi gets to eat. Despite his uniform hiding his physique he wasn't eating enough for a teenager his age.

"That's an interesting attire you have, Iris." I turned to Anzu once she spoke.

"Is it a semi-corporate attire?"

I chuckled. "Not really. Yes it is a semi attire but the arm warmers and boots are the signs of rebellion on my part."

I was still an acquaintance terms with Yugi's friends. It doesn't bother me in the least. I can't rush friendships. Even though I've never had any friends of my own--followers and support's from Uruk, yes--i need to build trust in friendship if I am to be able to make the upcoming hurdles work for not just Yugi and Pharaoh but for anyone involved.

"Hey Yugi, aren't you going to tell your cousin something?" Honda said after swallowing.

I tilted my head towards Yugi. "Tell me what?"

Yugi fidgeted. "Well.. There is a new exhibit at Domino museum tomorrow. And I was wondering if you would like to come with? The professor is a friend of grandpa's."

"Oh? And this exhibit will be...?" I asked as I started to pack the used lunch boxes.

"An Egyptian exhibit!" Yugi chimed happily. I stiffened at that but I don't think they noticed. I've been to the museum before and I've not seen said exhibit. This is all new, no doubt.

"They even found a Kings tomb in the Valley of the Kings!" Anzu added as the group began to chat away.

Oh, this is bad.

I quickly reigned in my panic and composed myself posthaste. I felt my eyes narrow dangerously. Fortunately the glare from my glasses hid them. I needed to consult some of my people once I get home.

I mentally cursed in Egyptian. This is definitely not good. If these people managed to unearth HIS tomb... Where were the tomb guardians? Something must have happened lately. Those guardians will fight tooth and nail before anyone could get near the tomb with a ten foot poll. Ra, damn it! If something did happen why haven't they called me yet? How could they be so careless. How could I be so careless?

Damn it, damn it, damn it!

I refrained from banging my head repeatedly on the floor. Trust me, it so tempting right now. I need to make those calls ASAP.

"How about it, Iris?" My cousin's voice snapped be back to reality. "You wanna come with?"

I will not let this slip pass me. A foreboding feeling suddenly wedged itself in my gut. And I've learned from countless experience that it won't go away once it's in there and until I figure it out.

I nodded. "Of course."

The rest happily cheered as I was stuck in my own predicament. I've got to get myself ready. Who knows what in Ra's name might happen tomorrow.

~*~*~*~

[Normal]

The dolls knew something was wrong once their mistress came home stressed. They've seen her stressed before, yes, but not like this. She was practically drained. Which was rare.

After making dinner and ate she went straight to her room and collapsed on her bed. Something has definitely one up.

Their mistress out like a light in few minutes once her head hit the pillow. She still wore her clothes for the day not having the energy to change out of it.

The dolls said nothing as they flew towards their owner and comfort her in the best way they can. Once Blue Eyes took Iris' glasses and placed it on her bedside table he then flew to turn off the lights, locked the door before going back to join the rest on the bed. They all cuddled up against her, knowing their comfort was more than welcome.

~*~*~*~

The next day the Mutou's can be seen making their way towards Domino museum.

Yugi wore his uniform, their grandfather wore his signature overalls, bandanna and white shirt, and Iris wore the second pair of the cloth s she wore yesterday with her hair up the same way.

They soon met with the others and questioned why Yugi was wearing his school uniform.

Iris yawned once she covered her mouth. This caught Honda's attention.

"Didn't get any sleep last night?"

"No. I slept early, actually. I felt really tired yesterday. Don't worry about it. I'm just having one of those off days." Iris replied after another yawn.

"Do you want some coffee? There's a coffee shop nearby." The tall brunette suggested but the young woman waved off his offer.

"No thank you, Honda. I've already had a big mug this morning at breakfast and another at lunch. I'll be fine."

"If you say so..."

"Mutou!"

A voice called out from the crowd. An old gentleman with graying hair wearing a suit walked up towards their group.

"Ho, ho... There he is." Sugoroku chuckled.

"It's been a while! Good to see you!" The man said as he and Sugoroku exchanged words before proceeding to introductions.

"Let me introduce you! Everyone, this is Professor Yoshimori." Grandpa introduced him to the teens.

"Pleased to meet you." The teens bowed and Iris curtsied.

"Whoa, your famous! Your the guy who found the Pharaoh's tomb!" Jounouchi complemented the man.

Sugoroku then noticed a portly man next to Yoshimori. "Who's this?"

"Ah, yes! This is the owner of the museum. He provided the grant for the excavation and sponsoring this exhibit." Yoshimori stated as he introduced the plump curator.

"Kanekura's the name! Welcome to the museum!" The man said jovially. But if one paid attention they would have caught the hidden understand in his voice.  
Kanekura's then turned to Yoshimori and whispered something in his ear. It may not look like nothing but Iris caught it in her peripheral and thus glared behind her glasses.

'He's up to something.'

"Mutou... You told me that your grandson solved the Millennium Puzzle." At Yoshimori's inquiry about said Item, alarm bells went off in Iris' head.

"Ho, ho... I did tell you didn't I?" Garndpa replied.

'Grandpa!' Iris mentally scolded her grandfather as she resisted not to facepalm.

It was then that the Professor saw Yugi. "Huh? Oh, you must be Yugi!"

The curator joined in and Iris swore that the man was drooling once he saw the Puzzle. "That's it! The legendary Millennium Puzzle! You must show it to me!"

Kanekura's practically swiped the Item off of Yugi's hands once he took it off of his neck.

"T...This is wonderful! Such an important piece of Pharaonic history...and it's hanging around your neck!"

Iris was practically beside herself. She was trying very hard not to lash out and grab the Item back from that fat man's sweaty hands.

How? How in the world did this man know of the Items? Only a few people know of it's existence! Set and herself took a great amount of planning to make sure no one was to know about them lest it was time for them to be used!

"Kanekura's makes his living in the art business. He has an eye for antiquities! You can trust his eyes." Yoshimori said to Yugi about the curators profession.

'Oh really? Then what does that say about the wisp of shadows coming out of him say?' Iris hissed mentally as she was watching said shadows move to and fro.

At then also let out a hiss once it noticed her staring at it directly.

'Oh yes, I see you. Don't think I don't.' The young woman mentally purred and giving a dangerous smile.

"Yugi, I beg you! People have got to see this! Let me display it at the show!"

Iris, who had been silent for the whole while violently reacted to Kanekura's proposal joined her cousin's outburst.

"What!?"

"Whaa?!"

Kanekura turned his attention towards her once he realized that she was standing g there with the rest that had been ignored and promptly gasped when he saw what was on her neck.

"T.. That's-That's...!" He sputtered, which caught Yoshimori's attention. The professor's eyes widened.

"Young lady, do you have any idea what you have around your neck?", Yoshimori's question caught everyone's attention.

The young woman eyes narrowed. "Yes, I am aware of what's around my neck."

"What is it?" Jounouchi asked what was going on.

~*~*~*~

[Iris]

I sighed. This was not my day.

I breathed in before exhaling.

"The necklace I wear belonged to a High Priestess who lived during the time of the the Pharaoh, before Pharaoh Seti I took the throne, about three thousand years ago." I paused to take a breath.

"But unlike a court official, the Priestess was one of the many courtesans to be wed to the...nameless Pharaoh." It was a tough pill to swallow but I pressed on.

"And as everyone knows, people taking on priesthood, she was an exception for things not many people know. She was given the title Nephthys and although she had a name then the Elders decided that her name be hidden for a purpose no one knows of.

The very necklace I wear belonged to her. A symbol of her status. A medium in keeping her powers at bay since records depict that she had shown that she had strong connections to the gods and goddess than her predecessors. And also a gift given by the Gods themselves as a symbol of what she must do and what she was meant to be. As so the story goes."

I paused to breathe and for them to let it sink in.

"It has also been said that she was as powerful as the nameless Pharaoh and his court magician in magic. She has also had a sheltered life and upbringing, always inside the temple or behind a screen to hid her from anyone else beside the other priest and priestesses. Always prayed to the gods and goddesses everyday. Hence why she was one of the perfect matchess to be wed to the nameless Pharaoh."

Everyone was silent after. And I stayed quiet myself. No one knows another than my parents, grandpa, the people at Uruk that work under me, Set and the past Millennium Item weilders--rest their souls--and myself knows of my story during that time back three thousand years ago. It will forever be a sensitive subject for me whether people outside my circle know of it or not.

"Whoa. So... Is the necklace a Millennium Item, too?" Anzu asked. I shook my head no. I removed my glasses to pinch the bridge of my nose.

"It's not a Millennium Item. The Eye of Wadjet is a universal symbol back in ancient Egypt to those who are affiliated with the Pharaoh and the Gods. It also means protection, royal power and good health."

Grandpa nodded, a very proud expression on his face.

"That was brilliant, Mutou-chan. Have you ever taken up on in Egyptian history?" Yoshimori complemented me as well as handing me an offer. I smiled to myself about that. I would but other aspiring people interested on my home country's culture and history will never have the chance. After all, I'm a walking piece of history myself.

Before I could say anything, that snake Kanekura interrupted.

"Would you consider also placing your pendant on display?" His eyes had become extremely greedy.

My answer was immediate. "Absolutely not. It is a precious keepsake from my parents. And no matter what you say, I will not agree."

I replied with a cold and deathly tone that would make that brunette CEO proud.

Kanekura ignored me as my cousin agreed to have the Puzzle be displayed for only a day. I sighed; what am I ever going to do with him?

~*~*~*~

Everyone was extremely ecstatic once we entered the Egyptian exhibit of the museum.

I looked around on the different displays. Although they were apart of the royal family's and it's people's possession they were safe robbed displayed and showed to the world. That's what I did back at Cairo museum. The only thing that I am against are the ones that are dangerous for the ordinary people to obtain; the sarcophagus of the people I knew and cared for and the gold and jewels that the kingdom left behind. Those belong to Egypt and it's people.

"So all this belongs to the person who dug it up?" Jounouchi said when he turned to the professor when he asked his question.

The man chuckled. "Wouldn't that be nice. Until 1921, the excavator could keep half of the artifacts he found, but now now they belong to the Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities!"

I smiled when he mentioned the ESCA. They were doing their jobs correctly.

As the rest talked and looked around, Kanekura called over, saying that he was going to go and place the Millennium Puzzle on display and telling us to go enjoy. But his face says a different story.

~*~*~*~

We continued to walk around the exhibit. I stayed quiet while the others conversed among themselves.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I know you don't want to lend it to him..." Yoshimori apologized and as usual my cousin waved it off.

"This expedition wouldn't have happened without Kanekura-san. I'm not in a position to complain... But he can be somewhat self-centered." Yoshimori added and I had to hold in a scoff.

'Understatement.'

"Whoa, look! It's so pretty!" Anzu's reaction caught my attention. And to what she was looking at made me smile.

"That's the Judgement of the Dead, Anzu." I complemented her on the display.

The Professor turned his head towards me. "Miss Mutou, since you are quite knowledgeable of Egyptian history, would you like to do the honors in giving us an explanation?"

Everyone looked at me when he said those words. I shrugged, why not.

"This is a scene drawn on papyrus, showing the Weighing of the Heart, the Judgement of the Dead. The judge if the God Osiris. That's Anubis on the left. He weighs the deedabof the land on the scale. If the scales fall on the side of good deeds--or in this case the father of Ma'at--they pass on into the Afterlife. But if the scale falls on the other side, where the heart is, and if it's heavier than the feather, then they are fed to Ammit, the Devourer."

They listened to the brief explanation as Yoshimori complemented me on my presentation. It was funny how Honda compared Osiris to Enma.

~*~*~*~

I dreaded even stepping in the Mummy section but Yugi and Grandpa practically dragged me.

When Yoshimori-hakase showed us the Mummy they found it took everything I had to keep myself from screaming. But I'm not so sure if I've schooled my expression enough.

'My Pharaoh... Oh, Ra...!'

The sarcophagus behind the display lay the preserved body of the one I hold dear.

"My Pharaoh..."

TBC

A/N: Y'know what I don't get? I'm not sure the fans realized it yet or not but that the Mummy that was on display in the manga and in the anime was Atem. The body inside the sarcophagus, and the sarcophagus itself was small. Small enough to be someone in their late teens or early adulthood. Because it certainly isn't Set behind the display.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not proofread. And Iris is savage. Another thing, please leave reviews. Real talk. I really want to know what you guys think of my story.

Also, like a total spazz, I forgot to do the disclaimer. Yeah..... I'll do that in the book details because I don't want to do it in every chapter. And by the time you read this I've already done it.

**~*~*~*~**

**[Iris]**

"Aaagh! Let's go! If we stay here we're gonna be cursed!"

I ignored Jounouchi's over the top reaction of the suspicious claim. ...Well, it won't be for long.

I said nothing as the others moved along to the next section. I stayed with my cousin.

I icily, menacingly glared at nothing as my thoughts run rampant. And I cannot wait until I get my hands on Kanekura's meaty neck! My pharaoh and his priests have gone through enough just to seal my Kings soul in the Puzzle after that horrible and tiring battle that nearly ended the world and it's countless inhabitants. They did not deserve to be unearthed from their eternal slumber just to be placed on display! Especially them!

I was so deep in my thoughts that I did not see the man until Yuugi his head towards him.

When I finally did I immediately tensed. He's here.

**[Yuugi]**

When the man stood next to me I couldn't help but ask.

"Why are you crying?"

He blinked as he turned and noticed me before going back to the display. "These tears are not mine. This shriveled form... He has become a doll of dust. But still he is the eternal Pharaoh... His spirit lives on with his name. But eternal sleep denies him. The sorrow of his soul becomes tears and flows down my cheek."

At the corner of my eye I saw Iris turned pale and... mortified? I was about to ask her what's wrong when I noticed what the man was holding.

_'That's weird. He's carrying a scale.'_

The man then turned and leaned slightly forward and patted my head, " Heh. You're a nice little boy."

Before he walked away. I then saw my cousin and the man made eye contact after I rebuked about my height.

Once I was near my cousin I saw something in her eyes that had me concerned. I don't know how but it's always been like that when an unreadable emotion flashed in my cousin's eyes no matter how well she hides it.

As we continued our way, catching up with the others, I told Anzu on who I saw but she said she didn't see the man. Weird. But Iris made eye contact with the Egyptian.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Jounouchi saw my Puzzle on display and caught everyone's attention.

**[Iris]**

As the rest ran towards the display, I saw Kanekura talking to someone.

This made my eyes narrow. I was very suspicious enough about the man but this was confirming it. The man wearing the glasses had the same wisping shadow around him.

Once we we're close enough I heard the last bit of their discussion.

"Yes, well... Let's talk about this later." Then the two separated.

Kanekura's office, huh?

The others ogled the Puzzle in the display but I was busy glaring at the curators retreating back.

"Let's take a picture!"

I blinked as I was suddenly pulled next to the display case to pose for said picture. Anzu made me Rove my glasses since the flash will reflect off the lenses.

We took many pictures with different poses before it was decided that it was time to leave.

The others had a blast. Yuugi even commented on going to Egypt someday.

Grandpa and Yoshimori-hakase talked a little more before saying goodbye and parting ways. My cousin stayed a little longer so that he can get the Puzzle back as his friends left. Ji'i-chan went home and I decided to do some grocery shopping.

As we all parted I ducked behind a corner, away from prying eyes before apparating myself back in the museum. Right next to Pharaoh's sarcophagus.

I looked inside, sadness thrumming throughout my body. I felt tears fall.

I closed my eyes as I leaned on the glass. Separating me from him.

How did this happen? What in Ra's name happened to the guardians that Kanekura managed to find Pharaoh's tomb chamber?

I feel to my knees. Pleading for forgiveness that I will never receive.

"I'm sorry, my Pharaoh. I've been lenient. I've failed you and the Priests. Please forgive me."

The silence was deafening as it surrounded me. Whispering of another failure.

Kneeling for who knows how long I stood from my dogeza. The eyes that reflected back at the glass was of molten gold. I turned and walked away from Pharaoh and towards the curators office.

It was high time to talk to that man.

The building was quite save for the heels that my boots made contact with the floor. The hallway towards the curators office was purposely more quiet but that did not mean that the cameras we're not doing their job. Like they could catch me in the first place.

As I arrived I saw mans body on the floor. After checking confirmed he was dead. It was also then that I noticed that he was the same man speaking with Kanekura earlier.

I turned towards the door when I heard a scream.

I quickly let myself in, only to be met with the Egyptian from earlier.

"My bloodline has guarded the tombs for three thousand years. I am a servant if Anubis." He stated.

I blinked. It's been a long time since I've seen a priest of Anpu* but I don't recognize the man's lineage to pin point to anyone I've known in the past.

Kanekura sputtered which he saw me by the door.

"M-Mutou-chan! Have you come to help me?!"

Oh how this man asked so hopefully. I would have, if not for the fact that this turban wearing man held the Scales and the Key.

It was then I saw the Puzzle on his desk that I was reminded why I was here in the first place.

I leaned by the door frame with my arms crossed. I glared at Kanekura, which to my delight he flinched from.

The Egyptian observed me.

"No." Kanekura paled at my answer. "You were about to undoubtedly sell my cousin's Puzzle. An important and priceless piece of artifact that belonged to the Pharaoh before Seti I. And this gentleman here seems to be set in settling something with you. So I will not interfere."

Kanekura glared at me. "You little bitch...!"

"I've been called worse." I said back.

I smirked and watched. The Egyptian stated that because of Kanekura's greed another tomb in the the Valley of the Kings was defiled and have trespassed in the territory of the Gods in which Kanekura will be trialed for.

Said man tried to reason his way out but he wasn't fooling anyone.

The Egyptian then placed the Scale on the table. "You know of The Final Judgement in the 125th chapter of what you call the Book of the Dead. This is the Scale of truth!"

He stated as he reached for the single feather on his turban.

Kanekura was sweating now. His face showed that he understood but was still skeptical, thinking it was a myth. Oh how wrong he is.

"We now begin the game! The Shadow Game!"

Kanekura's face was in shocked disbelief as the young man explained the rules and penalties.

The office began to fill with miasma from the Shadow Realm as the Egyptian began his questions, to which Kanekura lied outright to our faces and the scale with his heart got heavier and heavier.

I watched in morbid entertainment as the scale got lower and lower. If anyone else were to see me now they will likely question my sanity. But traditions that have been with you for so long one can't get out of it so easily. All one can do is adapt.

"When...Why? I'm not lying!! How is the plate sinking without anything in it? This has to be some kind of trick! What the heck is a penalty game?!" Kanekura sputtered as he sweated bullets.

I answered him to cease his babbling.

"It's not a trick, Kanekura. The plate may be empty as you say, but that scale is no ordinary one. That, my dear boy, is the Millennium Scale. It weighs your very soul. It sees through the lies you've formed. It is merely doing it's purpose. No trickery is needed."

"Wha...?!"

The Egyptian continued on. "Before the last question, I'll you about the penalty game. It awaits within your heart." He stated as I watched when Kanekura's chair melted and molded into a familiar creature.

"Now the last question. Have you defiled the territory of the God's and fold their treasure to fatten your own pockets?"

I felt myself bristle and my eyes burn. Not from tears but from rage.

You see when a certain point that my magic r aches a peak they tend to come out in waves that is almost palpable. They tend to leave a burning impression in my senses because of it. And if I don't reign it back in I may accidentally level the museum in the process. As livid as I was with Kanekura this punishment was not mine to give. Although I want to curse his remaining life because of his raid of the tomb.

I watched Ammit did his job. The creature is brutal but he tends to be...soft if he is respected and loved. I should know, for I spent a year in Osiris's plane to rest for the while. They were sporadic at best. Having to live and die for several dozen times wears on a soul.

I tuned out the rest of what's happening and walked towards the table to retrieve the Puzzle. However an olive tanned hand stopped mine from grabbing it.

"What are you doing?" The man questioned me. He also noticed what was on the table and proceeded to glare at me. I merely stared back at him with an unamused expression.

"Taking back what belongs to my cousin. That spineless man wanted to see it." I answered. I certainly saw the shock in his expression when he saw the Puzzle whole.

I blinked and suddenly I saw a vision. Yuugi was heading for the curators office and he met the Egyptian man along the way.

I blinked once more and I was back in the present.

Before he could say anything more I greed my hand from his and backed away. But not before giving him a warning.

"Hurt my cousin and I swear to Ra that I will end you.", Then disappeared as I apparate myself out of there.

I can tell that that will not be the last I see that man. Whoever he is.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Everyone went to visit Yoshimori to cheer him up. But you already know that don't you? But are you sure about that? And-- *gasp*! Oh, you have to read to see what happened here.

**~*~*~*~**

**[Normal]**

Later that night Iris can be see laying down on her bed, resting from the days events. It has been an emotional roller coaster for the young woman.

Her dolls comforted her as she laid there. The herbal tea she drank before helped but her thoughts were on overdrive that she can't even relax, Ra damn it!

She opened her eyes and sighed.

There were no replies from the people she knew back at Egypt but she had to be patient.

"How are fairing?" The doll Dark Magician asked from his spot by the crook of her neck by her right side.

"As fine as I'll ever be. This isn't the first time I've been this stressed." She replied as she sighed through her nose and closed her eyes once more.

She was going to attempt on relaxing but the call from her grandfather made her sit up.

"Yuugi, Iris, this is terrible!! Come look at the news!"

Meeting in the living room the three family members watched the news on the television of Kanekura's death. The reporters say the cause was a heart attack, others say it was the Pharaoh's curse, etc.

Iris mentally scoffs as she tuned her family out. _'Curse my ass. A simple curse is too merciful for that man. It was his own greed that killed him.'_

"So Yuugi, Iris. I'm going to his lab at the University to try and cheer him up." Their grandfather told them but Yuugi interjected that he come along.

Iris, knowing that the whole man from Egypt thing was not yet over, said that she come along too.

After locking up the house and shop, the family went out. Along the way they met up with Anzu and Jounouchi.

They quickly conversed that they also saw the news and was shocked and horrified before wanting to tag along to see Yoshimori-hakase. Yuugi tried telling them that it wasn't a good idea and they shouldn't come but the two insisted.

The young their group mentally groaned. 'This is going to be troublesome when things escalate.'

The group arrived at Domino University. It's gotten late and the night had turned colder.

As they entered the school and into the hallways, they searched for the professors lab. But with the lack of light the building was anything but pleasant.

"This is his office!" Sugoroku announced as they arrived at the Archeology lab.

"It's freaking spooky..." Iris couldn't help but chuckle when Jounouchi saw the human skull on a display as Anzu scolded him.

"Anzu's right, Jounouchi! Professor must be worried about what happened to Kanekura-san!" Yuugi reminded the blonde, to which he agreed.

"Then let's put a big smile on it, huh?" Jounouchi proclaimed and the rest agreed.

Sugoroku even pulled our some sake from his coat.

But Iris was not one to join them. She had sensed the magic from the gate and it was strongest in the lab.

Her eyes narrowed from behind her glasses as Yuugi and Jounouchi opened the door and announced their arrival.

When Yoshimori turned to greet them Iris'senses we're on high alert and muscles tensed.

The others may not have noticed yet but that blank and daze look on the professor leered as he welcomed them and invited them in. Walking in a strange manner.

Iris had moved in front of the others subtly as they conversed with the professor. And when Jounouchi mention d the museum, which they agreed not to, Yoshimori reacted strangely.

"Hey! Something weird's going on here...!" The blonde stated as he tensed.

Sugoroku asked the professor what was wrong.

"There is nothing wrong. I was waiting. Waiting for Yuugi. He hee..."  
The educators voice became distorted.

Before anyone could ask or do anything, Yoshimori closed the short distance and began to strangle Jounouchi.

"I want to see the other Yuugi..."

Everything was chaotic. Everything was a mess. They were set up.

As Iris pried Yoshimori's hands away from Jounouchi's neck she felt the same presence at the museum.

"Please excuse my puppet's rudeness."

Anzu and Yuugi panicked as the blonde was turning pale fro. The lack of oxygen.

Iris bit her lower lip.

"Shadi! What did you do to Yoshimori-hakase?" Yuugi frantically asked just as Iris signalled the others to let go. She had a plan in mind.

"If my theory is correct, this will bring him out. This will bring out the other Yuugi!"

**[Iris]**

Just Shadi said those words I kneed the professor in the gut and punched him in the face. "I'm sorry, professor!"

The controlled man released the Jounouchi and Anzu quickly caught him. He greedily gulped in oxygen.

Ji'i-chan and Yuugi cheered at me for my save but it wasn't enough seeing as the possessed Yoshimori stood up again.

Jounouchi declared that we split up. I was about to say that wasn't a good idea but the rest already began to split.

I ran down a hallway, I was separated from the rest. I don't if that was good thing or bad thing. I vaguely remember that Jou was being chased by the controlled teacher. I don't know what happened to Yuugi, Ji'i-chan or Anzu.

I stopped when I saw miasma and ghouls from the Shadow Realm. Their beady yellow eyes noticed ne and began to make their way towards me.

I cursed. I couldn't summon in a small space. So raising my arms and poised into a stance, I charged in. Punching and kicking the ghouls two at a time. I applied more strength in my attacks in which no normal person can heal without intense medical treatment.

Delivering an air punch I knocked a group of ghouls before conjuring sapphire colored crystals and threw it at them. Impaling them before they disappeared in smoke.

As I kicked the last two, more suddenly appeared from where I came.

I cursed as I quickly opened a nearby window and jumped out.

The ghouls followed me like lost sheep and once they did I quickly summoned my companions.

"Dark Magician, Lumine the Lunar Archer, Topaz Tiger, Gemini, I need your help!"

The six of them appeared as we freely fought the ghouls from the Shadow Realm without the tight space.

I jumped up high before quickly coming down fast as I delivered a powerful punch to a group of ghouls that we're in one area. I quickly ran up to another, and with a cry I fought them off. Attacking and retaliating when I can.

As I delivered a spin kick to one ghoul I was surprised of one flying towards my direction.

I gasped and on automatic I kicked upwards where the ghoul was finished off by Lumine.

"The heck, Topaz?" I huffed, irate at the tiger as he just scoffed at me before shredding more of the ghouls into ribbons.

I groaned. I swear sometimes Topaz...

"Shadi!" I flinched when I heard a voice bellowed in anger. It was a voice I was recently familiar with.

"Pharaoh!" What did Shadi do?

I suddenly felt pain on the back of my head as I was thrown towards the schools residential trees.

I groaned as I got up. I blinked when a stinging pain came from my forehead.

"Are you alright?" Dark Magician asked me as he checked me over. I assured that I was fine. I've taken worse hits than that.

"Really I'm fine. But I need to get back into the building. Something's happened and I need to check it out. Will you guys be alright?"

"Yes, my lady." Gem and Minna, the blonde and brunette respectively, replied.

I cringed. I need to tell them to stop calling me that.

Nodding I ran towards the front of the building. I couldn't go back in with the possibility of more ghouls present.

I expanded my senses to locate where Pharaoh was. Imagine my surprise that he was still back at the office.

"Anubis, damn it!"

I took a fast u-turn and ran towards the other side of the building where the window to the office was located. As I was about to jump up their presence were gone!

I tried finding them again. And once I did I headed towards the roof. But my path was blocked by many lingering ghouls when I rounded the corner.

I didn't stop running. In fact I increased my speed with my enhanced body and summoned my crystal beaded chain and used it as an extension of my myself to attack.

I was given a wider path as I tore through but more were still coming. Where in the world did they come from? I didn't have time to think about it now. I need to get to Pharaoh and find the others.

**[Spirit of the Puzzle]**

"Anzu!" In my horror I called out to the brunette and make her snap out of whatever Shadi put her under and to get away from the roofs fence. All that's supporting her right now is the rope she's holding.

"Then let the games begin. The trial of the mind!" Shadi said but I did not bother to acknowledge him.

"Anzu!" I called out again . To get her attention, make her react, something! But she isn't. Not even a small movement indicating that she heard me at all.

I turned to Shadi. "Shadi, how dare you put Anzu in danger! You're not going to use her in our game!"

"But I am. If you loose this game, it the girl's death." He spoke with all seriousness in his voice. No nonsense. It made me grit my theeth.

"Before I explain the rules, I have something to say. It's about your Millennium Puzzle."

I blinked at this. My Puzzle?

He glared at me. "I don't know how you've gotten your hands on it, let alone how you managed to put it back together when no one has been able to in the last three thousand years. You may think it's coincidence; but you are wrong. The Millennium Puzzle choose you, and it has been waiting for a long time."

What in the world is this man babbling about? The Puzzle chose me--no, Yuugi? And for three thousand years....

I looked down at my hand.

Ever since I can remember while inside the Puzzle, I knew I could perceive that time was passing. But for that long? I could have gotten insane.

No.

_Can_ go insane.

But I'm not.

I know I'm a spirit of the Puzzle, and I'm very certain that I have no life after or if I was even human in the first place.

No memories, no name.

No.

I clenched my hand into a fist.

I do have a name. A borrowed one but still a name.

I'm Yuugi. The darker version of him. And whether or not I will discover who I am I will take on that name. And I will hurt anyone who endanger Yuugi's friends or family.

I returned my attention back to Shadi.

"My family and I were also chosen by the Millennium Items, you see."

"Then leave me out of your life easier group! I don't want to hear anymore of this!" I need to find a way to get Anzu out of this situation.

Shadi simply closed his eyes. "You are frightened, Yuugi."

The accusation made me flinch. "What makes you say that?"

He opened his eyes. "You are frightened by the power hidden somewhere in your 'mind'. In your heart you know this. The unknown power of the Millennium Puzzle."

Unconditionally taking a step back I grit my teeth, my balled palms sweaty.

"That is your weakness. As proof; look over there." When he jerked his head towards Anzu's direction I was shocked that one of the statues is destroyed. Having one less rope to support the plank Anzu stood on.

"Yuugi, if you have not noticed, the game has already begun. That girl stands on the Bridge of Life. It is supported by the ropes tied to the Ushabti figurines. And since the Ushabti means answer those statues will reveal your true state of mind!

Each time you show weakness, one of the Ushabti will reflect it, by shattering to pieces!"

Now I understand. If I make the wrong choice, or show weakness, or show fear, Anzu will die as consequence!

Damn it! I will win. I have to win!

"Well then, Yuugi... Let the game begin!"

**[Iris]**

Damn it, damn it, damn it....

"Ra, damn it!" I hissed as I threw off another group of ghouls off me.

There's a wave of them now, pouring out of the Shadow Realm! If this keeps up, I won't have any strength left to fight and I'll be dragged in the Realm.

I twirled the gleaming prismarine spear in my hands as I blocked any incoming ghouls that attack me and retaliate back. I continued to fight with as much strength that I have when suddenly a wave shadows came barreling towards me.

Quickly placing my spear in front of me I blocked the incoming mass as much as I can. But the wave proved too much for me and thus the wave pushed and threw me high off the ground.

In the air I tried to right myself but I saw what was happening on the roof.

Anzu on a plank with ropes, Shadi standing on the side and Pharaoh held by Ammit. No doubt a Shadow Game. Which, unfortunately I can't stop nor interfere. Pharaoh has to do this on his own.

Twisting my body followed with two frontal flips, I landed loudly on the grids of the wire fence, undoubtedly signaling my presence.

Shadi and Pharaoh turned towards where I stood upright and balanced.

"I see that we meet again."

"Iris?"

Glancing at them I nodded my head and peered down over the edge. The shadows were climbing--crawling on the buildings surface.

Frowning I turned back to the two.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted. But shadows have been tenacious and unbearable this evening." I paused to look at Pharaoh and smiled as I heard the shadows coming closer.

"Do your best and never be afraid. Believe in yourself as I believe in you."

"Dark Magician, I need your help." I summoned as said magician appeared beside me with his staff in the ready.

The shadows finally reached us in a tidal wave.

Moving as one, my spear and Dark Magician's staff collided with the mass, pushing it back.

Looking over my shoulder, I gave Pharaoh a parting smile before myself and Dark Magician went into the fray.

I knew, at the back of my mind, that I will be questioned since I revealed myself to Pharaoh. I never planned it to be this early but it's too late now.

~*~*~*~

I panted heavily, out of breath. Dark and I have regrouped with the others and continued the fight from there. Truth be told, even though it's only been a couple of minutes--thirty minutes tops--it felt a lot longer than that.

I was currently leaning on Dark for support. I sported a few bruises and cuts, but nothing with some rest and a healing spell won't fix.

After catching my breath I was about to join the others when the shadows and miasma were disappearing, returning back to the Shadow Realm. Which means Pharaoh did it. He won the Yami no Game.

Sighing, I let out an airy laugh as Dark held my shoulders to keep me up. "He did it."

"Indeed he did." At the sound of Shadi's voice made us tense and turned towards the mysterious Egyptian man.

"He was remarkable, that boy Yuugi." He added and gave me a look I couldn't decipher then turned around to leave.

"We will meet again." He vanished after that parting.

"There is no doubt we will." I said as I called back my warriors after gratefully thanking them and head back home before Yuugi and Ji'i-chan do.

**TBC**

Review please?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Seto makes his appearance on this chapter. Brunette Seto, not the green-haired one, thank you very much. Read how Iris and Seto interact and what their relationship to each other is. Or was.

This chapter skipped Digital duel pets, One-inch terror (manga) and it's in the middle of the popularity contest at Domino High.

** ~*~*~*~ **

** [Normal] **

Several days have passed since the museum, Yoshimori and Shadi incident. And Iris has been counting her blessings that she has not been approached by the Pharaoh as of yet. But she know she will be questioned when the time came. She was monumentally glad that her cousin been busy with school, but she dearly wished that he and his friends don't get into trouble in and out of campus. She was practically murderous when Yuugi and Jounouchi came home, sporting bruises and a cut cheek respectively.

Other than the mundane days they have, Iris has been providing bento lunches to not only her cousin but to his friends as well. She had a lot of free time so she didn't mind making the extra food. In fact, Iris prided her cooking and want others to taste them.

But the next couple of days changed her brand of normalcy.

** ~*~*~*~ **

It was Thursday that week and Iris had just saw her cousin off with the usual bentos when she saw the mailman and greeted him. She thanked him for his hard work by giving the middle aged man a paper bag filled with katsu sandwich and tuna onigiri.

Back inside she looked through the mails and bills when she saw a particular looking envelope.

It was a pristine and crisp red stationary, carefully folded by the looks of it. Turning the envelope to see who it was for, before reading the contents. Seeing the fancy calligraphy in--no doubt--gold ink was nothing new to her. But when she read the passages and what it was about....

She cursed.

Very loudly.

** ~*~*~*~ **

When Yuugi returned home that afternoon he can't help but feel that something was off.

Walking towards the kitchen, he peeked and saw that dinner was already done. Pretty recently, he might add. Frowning he then went to the shop and saw his Ji'i-chan just closing the shop.

"Hey Ji'i-chan, I saw dinner was made early. Did Iris go out by any chance?" He asked but his Ji'i-chan just sighed.

"No. She's up in her room; upset." His Ji'i-chan's reply made Yuugi frown. Upset? What made his cousin upset?

"What do you mean?"

His Ji'i-chan sighed again. "Your cousin received this letter this morning-- No, wait, an invitation is more the appropriate term. It's from the Charity event she has to attend. And she can't say no to it, either."

"A charity event?" Yuugi pondered before coming to a decision.

"I'll try to talk to her."

"Good luck, my boy."

** ~*~*~*~ **

Standing in front of his cousins bedroom door, Yuugi knocked a few times before announcing his presence.

"Iris, may I come in?"

There was no answer for a little while and Yuugi thought to knock again when his cousin's voice called out for him to enter.

So he did.

As he walked in amethyst colored eyes looked around but immediately stopped when he saw his cousin in a simple black dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves with a sweetheart neckline bodice. Her skirt stopped just inches above her knees as said skirt had tulle underneath to add more volume.

Yuugi was quite when Iris turned around to see her back but paused when she saw him on her full-body mirrors reflection.

"What do you think, Yuugi? Is this okay to wear to a charity gala?" She asked as she adjusted the sleeves.

Yuugi blinked twice. "Gala?"

Iris nodded before pointing at the invitation she received that was on her bed. To which Yuugi walked over and looked it over. He immediately noticed the high quality stationary. Meaning whoever invited his cousin is a big shot.

"Does it say who it's from?" He asked as he put the letter down.

"The sender is anonymous, but since it's addressed to me means this person knows who I am from my work." The young woman explained as she grabbed another dress and changed behind the folding screens that was in her room.

Stepping out a few minutes later, she now wore a cherry red short dress with a satin corset bodice with a sweetheart neckline and a full flowed skirt accented with a horsehair trim.

Face flushed Yuugi couldn't help but admire his cousin. She really is pretty looking in the dress. But a groan from her indicated that she didn't feel the same.

"I just remembered that I wore this dress already."

"Why not change into another one?" Yuugi added his two cents, wanting to help.

"Sadly these are the only dresses I have. I've sold the rest just a year ago and it's pretty pointless to buy a new one." Iris sighed as she joined Yuugi on her bed.

"What about renting one?"

"That's the backup plan but I'm pressed for time. The gala is Friday next week." She replied as she fell back on her mattress and looked at the ceiling.

Amethyst eyes looked down at her with concern. "Is the gala a big deal and does it need you to wear formal clothing?"

Iris nodded. "Yes, it's quite a big deal. Not only are there important people attending, big-shot business and company owners will be present, too. And apparently the theme is Black tie, so pretty formal."

Yuugi can't help but be impressed. "Wow, Iris. Does that mean you've met some of those people, too?"

The dark haired young woman blinked, her thoughts wandering to a teen with cold blue eyes and brunette hair to a man with silver gray hair in a red suit. "Yeah, you can say that."

Yuugi can't help but smile. "That's awesome. You're pretty cool, Iris."

Said female blushed at the complement but quickly denied. "Nonsense. I'm not cool."

Yuugi pouted but that changed quickly as it came as he began to attack his cousin with tickles.

The young woman was caught off guard from the assault and is laughing up a storm when her cousin found a certain spot that had her wriggle away but Yuugi was relentless. But Iris escaped and returned the favor, attacking his sides and his nape. Both cousins were unaware of the quick change of crimson and back to amethyst to Yuugi's eyes.

The activity went on for the while not noticing their audience. Iris's dolls were watching the spectacle with smiling faces.

** ~*~*~*~ **

That Friday afternoon Iris walked around the shopping district for any dress shoes she can find to hopefully find the dress she was looking for.

Store after store, the dark haired young woman found nothing thus far, so she decided to take a break before searching again.

This went on for the next couple of days. She even went to the other side of the city by bus and looked into dress boutiques. Some say she was picky but far from it. She was looking for a simple solid colored dress that can be pleasing to the eyes and not too extravagant.

During her search, Iris came across Anzu and Miho, Yuugi's classmates, one weekend after afternoon. They were looking for a dresses and swimsuits for the popularity contest that their school was holding. Which surprised her that their school would even allow a swimsuit category.

Iris accompanied them on their search and helped them a bit because since she'll never admit it out loud. Iris rarely-if any- spent quality time with girl friends in her long life. The last time she did something resembling to what they were doing was back during the Edwardian era in England--1908 if she remembered correctly.

After bidding the two girls farewell, Iris continued her search. Her patience was running thin, she only has a few short days left and she has not found a dress!

She was about to head home for the day and hopefully can make it to a nearby bus stop when something caught her eyes.

Looking up, she saw a simple looking dress shop that was situated between two other stores. The display window advertised some cosplay costumes, which wouldn't interest much people. But it is as beyond the window that caught her interest.

Quickly entering the store before it closed, she called out to stores employee.

"Excuse me!"

** ~*~*~*~ **   
Walking out of his room, humming a tune, Yuugi made his was downstairs. School was finished an hour early for the contest. He quickly went home after to drop off his things before heading back to school to support his friends.

Passing his cousins bedroom door he paused. He turned to look at it, pondering if not to invite Iris to watch the contest. She did last time during the school festival.

He nodded, coming to a decision.

He knocked.

To which it was immediately answered.

The teen was sure that his mouth dropped to the floor when he let out a gasp.

Iris looked...looked-- "Beautiful!"

Iris was wearing a black mermaid style dress that was form-hugging as well as hip-hugging. It was made of stretchy jersey fabric that displayed what curves she has.

With an off-the-shoulder neckline and a romantic train that gracefully extends from the ankle length fitted skirt. The dress was dotted with clear and gold rhinestones starting from the hips all the way down to skirt ends that gave it an elegant touch. Her hair was tied up on the left side of her head on an elegant bun as the rest flowed down in soft curls styled with a gold hair accessory. Little make up painted her face as her appearance finished it off with a set of gold egypt themed jewelry.

Iris blinked a few times before she smiled. "Thank you for the compliment, Yuugi. Do I really look that good?"

"You look stunning!" Yuugi had to cover his mouth that time, feeling his face heat up.

"I'm so happy that you think so. Also, perfect timing, I was about to say that I'm going to leave soon since the venue is about an hour and a half away." She said as she grabbed white purse before closing the door behind her and head down stairs. What she said caught his attention though

"Wait, that's today?" Yuugi jumped on that missed detail before catching up to her as she pause to give their Ji'i-chan a hug before heading out the door. Yuugi following behind. What few customers present openly stared.

"Yes, why?" Iris confirmed before she contacted someone on her phone, placing it back inside her purse after.

"I-I was going to invite you to watch the popularity contest at school to cheer my friends for support." The teen sighed as he told her.

"I'm sorry, Yuugi. I'd go if I could." The young woman apologized. Caressing the teens head in a comforting manner.

It was then that a sophisticated looking black car came up the shop. The driver stepped out from the vehicle and opened the door towards the passenger seat. Iris urged the Yuugi in, saying that she'll give him a ride and drop him at school since the driver will be passing along that area.

Arriving at the front of the school, Iris stepped out towards the sidewalk as Yuugi quickly followed. The teen immediately noticed the other students who were just arriving stared at his cousin. No doubt caught off guard by her looks and appearance.

They began whispering making him blush in embarrassment as his cousin paid them no mind and smiled at him.

"Should I come along to where your friends are? I have a little bit of time before I leave." She suggested but Yuugi shook his head no.

"That's okay, I'll be fine! You should get going." He insisted.

Hesitant, she nodded before leaning down slightly to kiss his forehead.

The teens hand flew to the spot where she kissed him, blushing so hard, he felt that he might pass out. Miraculously he didn't.

Yuugi watched as she stepped back inside the car, closing the door after she did. But the window rolled down.

"Give my regards to your friends, and tell them to do their best. I'll be home soon, love you!" She waved goodbye as the car drove away.

Ignoring the looks he received and the whispers be heard, Yuugi ran towards the building, hopefully to find Honda.

** ~*~*~*~ **

** [Iris] **

I've arrived at the venue about an hour ago and it was to be expected. The space that was being rented was lavishly decorated. I even saw a few people who one large companies and a few who own decent businesses.

I sighed as I took a sip of my champagne. The event provided catering services and served hor dourves and drinks to those present. Dinner will be served soon and after that the actual event starts.

I was about to take another sip when a familiar voice reached my ears.

"Of it isn't Iris. Never thought I'd see you here."

I turned to greet the teen with a small smirk. "Seto. I would ask the same thing. I know you enough to not attend such trivial events unless they interest or concerns you."

Seto wore an expensive looking suit with his company logo pinned on the collar of his black coat. He smirked when I looked him over.

"Like what you're seeing?" He joked.

I eyes. "Please. I'm immune to your serious but handsome features."

"Oh, so you admit I'm handsome."

I merely shook my head and continued to enjoy my drink as I waited for the event to begin. But my being ignoring the brunette, he didn't like that one bit.

"You look particularly amazing tonight. Trying to garner someone's attention?" He smirked at me as he grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the servers.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why? Jealous?" I teased as I smirked his way, to which he scowled at me.

"So what if I am." He admitted with a snap in his tone and turned his scowl, now a glare, towards any young males that dared to look my way.

At this I sighed.

No one knew, with the exception of Mokuba, that Seto and I used to date.

We kept it private and even went steady for a solid ten months before I ended it. And he was not happy that I did. He was livid. He even accused me of only using him. I immediately slapped that thought out of his head, told him to shut up and explained to him of my reasons without giving too much detail.

Of course he wanted more information but I gave him half-truths. I could never give him what he wanted from me. The things I've kept are for me alone and my council. How can I tell him that I've died and lived again for the last three thousand years?

He'll never believe that.

It hurt him and I was sorry for doing it.

After that our relationship with each other have turned mutual slash business type partners. But that still doesn't stop Seto for showing his affections every once and a while.

"Must you be so hard-headed?" I sighed before gulping down the rest of my drink.

He merely smirked before he turned his attention towards the men that we're making their way towards us. Or more specifically Seto.

I made my escape and waited for dinner to served.

** ~*~*~*~ **

Dinner had been exceptionally pleasant with the exception of sharing a table with Seto and four other people.

Once the tables have been cleared and refreshments served, the auction had finally begun.

People bidded on high quality and exceptionally preserved items that ranged from three hundred thousand yen to a million. And the numbers kept getting higher and higher. But when the next item to be sold came out I knew I had to get it.

"The next item is a beaded necklace found in Egypt. Made from semi-precious stones, rock crystals and carnelian. The bid starts at 500,000 yen." The woman on stage announced. I immediately raised my hand.

"700,000!" Seto looked at me in surprise but I paid him no heed.

"800,000." I heard a voice say and turned towards who spoke. A woman from an obvious wealthy family but from the looks of it, she wasn't buying the necklace for her own sake nor display purposes. And with the condescending smirk she gave my way proved it. She was going to out now me just to spite me. I don't know for what reason but I have an idea why.

"900,000." I called, raising the price higher. But the woman wasn't having it.

"One million."

"A million and ten!"

"A million and fifty!"

I glared at her on that one. So I made a risky bid. "Two million!"

"Two million for the necklace. Going once, twice... Sol-!"

The auctioneer was cut off when that woman raised the bid to which I can't compete. "Three million!"

I slumped in my seat, giving up. I know I can out bid her but with people watching, especially Seto, there's bound to be suspicion. I sighed as I waited for the necklace to be sold off--

"Ten million."

I turned towards Seto, who stood from his seat as he glared at the woman. Daring her to challenge him. Said woman did not. Her face was flushed from embarrassment and humiliation.

"Sold to Kaiba, Seto-san! Now, the next item is--"

I tuned out what the auctioneer was saying as I looked at Seto with confusion as he sat back down. He then pulled out his phone to call someone. Who it was, I don't know.

This sure is a turn of events.

** ~*~*~*~ **

The gala ended successfully as the guests were to head home with the exception of those who bought the items from the auction.

I waited for my ride by the sidewalk near the hotels entrance, texting Yuugi that I'll be home soon. I turned my head when Seto called me when he walked out of the hotel.

"I thought you had more sense to wait for me. I guess not." He commented with a shake of his head, to which I frowned. Not understanding.

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering me he gave me a box with polished black leather.

Insisting that I take it, to which I did with hesitation, and opened the case. I gasped before I looked back up to him.

He was smirking.

"Seto, I can't accept this. You bought it fair and square." I said as I closed the case and held it out to him but he wouldn't take it back.

"Keep it, I have no use for it. But you on the other hand, do. I won't take no for an answer." He said as he crossed his arms.

I glared up at him before looking down at the case in my hands. I sighed, he's right; he won't take no for an answer. So I smirked up at him, loving that he had a bit of blush on his surprised face.

"You, Kaiba Seto, are incorrigible. But thank you. I'll pay you back one day."

He shrugged me. "Pay me back with a favor. When the time comes I'll let you know."

He smirked as he leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"See you around, Iris." He walked away, never turning back, towards his limousine.

I stood there and blinked a few times before shaking my head. "That boy...."

Once my ride arrived I immediately got in as the driver escorted me home.

It had been an interesting night, indeed.

** TBC **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hello, everyone. 2020 has been difficult but I am alright and so is my family. I now have enough motivation to type the rest of the story and the others I have that have been on hiatus since the start od the year. But note, I will now be posting once a month for each of my fan stories. Twice if I feel motivated enough. All I ask now is that you be patient and stick with me through this journey. Now please, enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor claim it’s plot or characters as my own. This story is non-profit and is purely fan-made. I only own Iris and any other characters that were not in the show or manga.

**Chapter 8**

Monday had come once again. Iris was the first to wake in the Mutou household to prepare the morning meal before moving to start the laundry that did not join the rest over the weekend. While the washing machine did its purpose, she then returned to the kitchen to prepare and pack her cousins bento. She would have made another for Jonouchi, but she felt that the lad was too headstrong and was not the type to owe anyone multiple favors. Speaking of Yugi’s friends, during the popularity contest some interesting events happened. Jonouchi embarrassing himself on stage, the sabotage that nearly ruined Anzu’s performance, Miho and Anzu’s swimwear ripped to shreds, to the red-headed Kaoruko, who suddenly dumped a bucket of water over herself on stage in front of the whole student body. No doubt Pharaoh had a hand in it somehow.

Once seeing Yugi off Iris helped her grandfather with the shop. Apparently, he had received new deliveries over the weekend, thus helped him with the inventory check and display the new games as per her grandfather’s instruction.

“Iris, take a look at this!” Sugoroku called her, thus turned her head towards his direction. He was holding something in his hands, a grin on his face. Iris raised a brow, confused to what the old man was up to until he fully showed her the item.

“Is that a Harpy Lady costume?”

Her grandfather nodded, his grin grew wider. “It’s one of the few other Duel Monster costumes that arrived from Industrial Illusions. Halloween will be in a couple of months, I thought I’d stock up on them in advance.”

Iris couldn’t help but show an awkward smile. She had completely forgotten that her last employer manufactured those. It goes to show just how eccentric he is. “Way to prepare, Jii-chan.”

Sugoroku’s chest warmed at the complement his granddaughter gave him. The two of them then returned to stocking the shop and tending to customers until noon time. There were also a couple of boys flirting with Iris when she was managing the counter. And let’s just say they received the smack on their rear-ends for their crass behaviour. But when time came towards early afternoon, Sugoroku was struck with an idea.

“Iris, I’ve been thinking.” The tone her Jii-chan had made her feel weary all of a sudden.

“Yes?” she urged despite her unease as she paused in wiping the counter.

The senior fiddled his thumbs as he has the decency to look ashamed. “Would you mind, if it’s not too much trouble, could possibly advertise some of the costumes?”

Iris stared at her grandfather for a long while, but as he started squirm under her gaze, she gave him an incredulous look. “What brought this up? Truthfully I don’t mind, but you have to give me a reason.”

“If I were to say that it is to boost our stores sales and that I missed seeing my granddaughter to wear cute costumes and be the shops mascot, would you even mind?” Well she did ask for a reason. But that,

“Jii-chan, that was a poor excuse of a reason. And what do you even mean by that? I wore costumes, too. And so does Yugi.”

“True, but you completely stopped doing so when you turned nine years old. I haven’t seen you wearing any since.” Sugoroku kept on insisting. Iris flushed on that accusation.

“T-That’s not true! I’ve worn costumes before after that.” Her grandfather raised a brow at that, not convinced in the slightest.

“Oh really? Then name one costume, then. Just one.” Taking the chance the young woman was about to answer when he cut her off.

“And formal dresses are not in that category.”

“.....nk.”*

“Iris!” Sugoroku was aghast at the swear that left her granddaughters mouth.

“Sorry!”

“You better be sure not to let Yugi know of such language, young lady.”

Iris looked away from the scolding look of her jii-chan. It is hilarious really. Her soul older than the man before her is the one being scolded like a child.

“I won’t.” Her grandpa smiled in satisfaction at her answer before going back to the topic.

“So, about those costumes?”

She just sighed before finally agreeing with a smile on her face. “When will I start?”

Sugoroku grinned. “Right now!”

***†*‡*†***

Yugi smiled widely. The reason being that his friends are coming over to his house for a group study in both their Science and Math homework.

“Are you sure your jii-chan and cousin won’t mind?” Anzu asked again to make sure that were not intruding.

Yugi Shook his head. “They won’t mind, Anzu. I’m sure they’d be happy to have you guys over!”

“If you’re sure...”

“Really glad that we get to work on these homework together. Math just keeps getting harder and harder. What do you even need those numbers for?” Jonouchi grouched, scratching his head in irritation.

“The fact that it keeps structures like homes and buildings from falling over?” Honda answer teasingly with a sarcastic remark to which got his friend irked.

“Whatever. And no one asked you!”

The group laughed at two’s usual antics, not noticing that they’ve arrived at their destination. And thus it was Miho that shifted their attention back to the present.

“Hey, Yugi. Why are there a lot of people in front of the shop?” because really. You cannot possibly the cluster of people outside the storefront. And mentioning it has garnered her friends’ immediate attention.

Yugi was, of course, perplexed. “That’s weird. Jii-chan should have told me if the shop was having sale or I would have come home a lot earlier.”

“Please consider the Kame Game shop for your gaming needs. Please consider us!” a familiar voice reaches their ears. The group rushed the last few steps and quickly reached the crowed. Excusing themselves, they pushed through the cluster until they’ve reached the other side.

“Is that...?” The friends looked at each other before returning their gaze back to Yugi’s cousin.

“Please consider us!” Iris spoke with a smile on her face as she handed out the store’s flyers. Despite wearing the dress and wig, no one can mistake those eyes of hers.

“Iris?” The friends gasped. This immediately caught said young woman’s attention.

“Oh. Hey, guys! School’s over, I see.” She smiled. Face flushed. She then gestured them to come inside the shop. The front was not the place to hang around. But the teenager’s paused by the entrance.

“What are you wearing?” Honda went straight to the point.

Iris blinked before smiling before giving them a twirl. “What do you guys think? Not bad for someone as old as me. The Aromage costumes are still new but they’ll sell very well for girls around Miho and Anzu’s age.”

“Aromage... Wait-the Duel Monsters card, _that _Aromage: Rosemary?” Yugi asked in earnest as he looked at his cousin over carefully. And honestly, she looked pretty good.

Anzu, who was very curious, asked. “What bought this on?”

Iris let out an airy laugh. “This is actually jii-chan’s idea. Hear asked me to wear some of the costumes to advertise for Halloween. You can say I’m the stores mascot for the while.”

Yugi let out a sigh. “Oh, jii-chan. How long does this last?”

“Not that long. Just the whole week.” She told them with a smile.

“And you don’t mind? Really?” the blonde of their group incredulously asked.

The short young woman shook her head. “I don’t mind. Plus, I’m helping the store get more customers.” She then turned to the crowd that were asking for her attention.

“I need to take care of the crowd right now. You guys head on in, I’ll be finished soon enough.”

The group of friends watched Yugi’s cousin give out flyers for a few more seconds before heading inside to do their homework.

***†*‡*†***

Two days have passed and the Same Game shop have grown in popularity by the younger locals. Two days since Yugi’s cousin have gained a fan base through pictures, videos and word-of-mouth.

It was also those circumstances during lunch that Yugi began to develop a protective streak towards his cousin.

“Hey, Mutou!” said person as well as his friends, turned their heads towards the voice that called him. It was a guy from another class accompanied by two more of his friends.

“Yes.” Yugi answered in confusion written on his face.

“Is it true that the mascot girl is a relative of yours?” the red head asked them as he and his friends walked towards their desk, that they’ve combined together so that the friends could all eat together. His phone in his hand.

Yugi had an uncomfortable feeling bubbling in his stomach but replied nonetheless. “Yes, she’s my cousin. Why?”

The red head, no doubt the leader of their group, high fived his friends, grins on their faces. “Dude, that’s so cool. My older brother passed by your shop this morning and sent me a picture of your cousin wearing this cool tribal-looking costume. He also told me through text that she did a little dance, too.”

“What?”

“Yeah. He already posted it on VTube, too.”

At that, Yugi and his friends took out their respective mobile phones and opened the site. They searched after asking for the title. As they did this none of them noticed that that others on the classroom dis the exact same thing.

Once they found what the video mentioned, they watch as, indeed, Iris, Yuigi’s cousin, did a short dance performance for the gathered crowd. It was a tribal dance of sorts, the movement was smooth. And the fact that the costume she wore was the Maiden with Eyes of Blue. The silver wig flowed like water from her movements, her face, serene, smile on her lips. At face value she looked like the genuine character.

Those who’ve watched were in awe. But in Yugi’s case, it was a pout of annoyance.

“Hey, Mutou. Is your cousin seeing anyone?” the teen with red hair brazenly asked.

“Excuse me?” Anzu cut in, appalled that they outright just said that with no tact whatsoever.

Yugi frowned aa he looked at the teen. The feeling of protectiveness fluttering inside him. “No, I don’t.”

“Sweet! Hey, do you mind if I ask her out? Like you said, she’s single-”

“I don’t think you understand.” Yugi promptly cut him off. “My cousin doesn’t date, nor has she dated anyone at all since she hit her teen-age years.”

“You’re kidding?” Miho gasped in disbelief.

The teen shrugged. “I wish I am. But you can try if you want after school.”

Catching the tone of finality everyone returned to their own activities until the bell rang that signaled that lunch break was over and resumed their classes.

Jonouchi was trying to catch Yugi’s attention during their history period. When he did, he whispered, “Hey, Yugi. Isn’t that a little strange? About your cousin, I mean. Are you serious about that?”

The others clearly heard because of their close seating positions. They should be paying attention in their lesson, they really should. But curiosity is eating them away.

Yugi ducked behind his book and just nodded. Anzu risked her question.

“Why is that? Is she shy?”

“Isn’t that a normal thing?” Honda added his opinion.

Yugi looked up to see that their teacher has not caught them, yet. But despite that he answered. “It’s not really my place to pry but I can say this much. It’s because of what she told me and jii-chan when he asked her. She said, and I quote; It’s because my heart already belongs to another. You don’t know them, but I do. I don’t know when, or where, but I will find him someday.”

“That’s so romantic!” Both Anzu and Miho could not help but squeal. Both having stars trucked expressions.

“Oh, gross!” Jonouchi gagged but Honda was smart enough to not react.

“Oi! You kids back there pay attention!” they flinched as they got caught.

“Yes, sensei!”

***†*‡*†***

School ended for the day and the group was heading to the Same Game shop to just hang out until the day was over. Though Miho and Anzu in particular were in high spirits. They wanted know more of what Yugi told them about his cousin. But Yugi, genuinely, has nothing more to say. What he told them earlier was the only piece of knowledge he knows. Truth be told, he was in the same wavelength as the two. He really wished to know more.

As expected, there was once again a decent amount of people crowding in front of the store. Some of them were from Domino High.

“They don’t waste time, do they?” Honda commented before they made their way through the gaggle of people. Once they arrived in front, Iris greeted them.

“Hey, guys! Welcome home, Yugi.” It was no surprise that their jaws dropped when they saw what her costume was this time. Though they don’t know which Monster it was, the design was reminiscent to Dark Magician.

Yugi snapped out of his daze and immediately looked around. And just aa he thought, boys his age and older were all ogling his cousin. Or more specifically, the skin she showed. And they were taking pictures and videos. The feeling from earlier resurfaced. So, with eyes closed paired with a smile, he walked towards his cousin. Who was currently giving out flyers.

“Hey, Iris. Do you mind coming inside for a bit?”

“Not really. Why ever for?” she tilted her head curiously.

Yugi was about to say his excuse of a reason but Anzu cut him off. “There was a guy at school that asked Yugi if you were seeing anyone.”

“But Yugi said that you weren’t and have been for a long time.” Miho followed after her friend.

“And he quoted that your heart belonged to another—”

“And it’s so romantic!” both girls’ voices filled with uncontrollable giddiness, cheeks flushed with excitement.

Iris’ eyes widened in surprise before she looked at her cousin. Who really looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. A wan smile appears on her lips as she closed her eyes.

“I see. Well, seeing as the lot of you are curious, this is beat discussed inside. I’ll tell jii-chan that I’ll stop early today.”

By chance or by sensing it, the sudden shift of energy the group of friends stepped inside and up towards the upstairs living room as they waited for Iris to change clothes.

Yugi came back from the kitchen with snacks and drinks for everyone as they waited. It was several minutes later that they were joined by his cousin, wearing a purple gradient hair, beneath that was a shihakoshu and hakama pair in beige. Her hair was tied up in a half ponytail.

“Wow, Iris! You look pretty!” Miho gushed a complement as she clapped from her seat.

“Y-You would look p-pretty also, Miho-chan!” Honda told this towards the person of his affections. Hopeful of gaining her favor. But in true Miho fashion, it was ignored completely.

Iris thanked the girl before taking her seat on the ottoman seeing as all available seats were occupied. “So, before we begin, on the fact that aside from Jonouchi is anyone else not a fan of the subject we will soon discuss?”

“Not really—Ow!” the blonde of their group was elbowed, curtesy of Anzu.

“No, not at all! Please, continue!”

Iris scratched the side of her cheek. “Hmm. Before I begin, I must ask a question. In your own words or understanding, what is love?”

The reaction the question received varied from the obvious red flushed faces to chocking on their spit. All natural and nothing to be ashamed of.

“W-W-What brought this on?”

“I-I can’t say that, it’s embarrassing!”

“W-Why would I explain my love for Miho?”

“Like you’re confident enough to talk!”

“Is this r-really necessary?” Yugi asked his cousin, who was, in that moment, biting her lower lip as to not laugh and offend his already flustered friends.

Iris calmed and cleared her throat after hearing the plea in her cousins voice. “Alright, enough of that. You kids don’t have to be embarrassed by such a question and your reactions are normal.”

“Kids? Aren’t you the same age as us?”

The young woman raised a brow at Honda’s direction. “I’m seventeen years old, if you’ve forgotten. And I’ll be eighteen in in a couple of months.”

“Oh.....right.” at least he had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Well,” Anzu spoke first, a bit of blush remained on her cheeks. “to me, love is a feeling that fills you like no other. Like having your name called by someone.”

“To me it gives me a fuzzy and warm feeling inside!” Miho filled with her own explanation.

“To me it is a burning passion that courses through my body, igniting every nerves with an unforgettable sensation that you cannot live without once you have it!”

“Whoa, whoa. Settle down Casanova.” Iris tried to get Honda to settle down before he tips over the recliner with his weight. Once done she turned to her cousin.

“And you, Yugi? What do you think?” said teen flinched when he realized that the attention was shifted to him.

“Um... I’m not really sure, but...to me it’s like calling someone’s name or when you think of someone.”

Irish nodded with a smile. “Those are very good points. Though we just call it love, it isn’t something you can summarize with one word.”

“Really?”

“There’s love where you’re satisfied as long as your beloved is happy, and love where you absolutely have to be loved by them. Love where you’re happy to be near them and love where your desire for more. That’s why it’s difficult to define. That’s just the way I see it though.” Iris paused to take a sip of her juice. She looked down of her reflection on the liquids surface as she continued.

“When you think of that person, your heart feels warm, you want to see them smile, you want them to rely on you. I’m sure those are feelings of love.”

_‘That’s how I felt about **him**. I loved it when he smiled for me. I wanted to be with him forever. These precious and painful feelings are definitely love.’ _Remembering the smile that painted his face with a childlike air makes her heart even beat to this day.

“Iris? Iris?” she immediately returned to the present once her cousin snapped her out of it. She keeps forgetting to not show such emotions of her past relating to _him _to others. Especially to Yugi and his friends. For surely they will be involved in the journey soon enough.

“I’m sorry. My thoughts ran away from me. Okay, next question but first for the girls. Tell me, have any of you receive any love letters? Finding the in your shoe lockers or under your desk to be precise?”

“Well, that’s—”

“Miho and Anzu have! It’s always in the shoe lockers every morning before class starts!”

“**Almost **every morning.” Anzu corrected her friends explanation.

“Why the sudden roundabout questions? Aren’t you going to explain to us on why you don’t date? Isn’t that the reason why we’re here?”

“Jonouchi!” his friends reprimanded him of his rude question but did not deny it themselves. But surprisingly it was all water off a ducks back for Iris.

“I’m completely aware but there is a reason for it. Because even though this is about me, I will say this to you all as a reminder.”

Yugi and everyone else was confused by this. “What do you mean?”, he asked.

Pushing back her glasses before they slipped any further, Iris leaned forward with her arms resting on her crossed left leg. “As much as this feeling you receive from another. You must remember that you have someone to love first.”

Jonouchi raised a brow in confusion. “Someone to love first? You’re not making any sense.”

“As much as you love others, you must love yourself first and foremost. A boy who doesn’t confess his feelings in person is worthless. You should go around as if you have a secret admirer. That’s the secret to every pretty girl’s success.”

“W-What...?” the others were taken aback by what she said. Where did this even come from?

Iris sighed. “Listen. A boy who doesn’t confess his feelings in person is worthless. Because unless feelings are expressed wholeheartedly they are worthless. If those feelings, if that love is meant to be acknowledged what point is there in holding it back? You should go around as if you have secret admirers. That’s a secret to every pretty girl’s success. That is what the quote meant. Without self-worth, without love directed inward how else is anyone meant to understand another’s feelings of love? What room is there for you to love another if you never give any for yourself?” they flinched back on the way she looked at them. It was uncomfortable but don’t have the power to deny it. It was like she knew somehow in some way the secrets they hid themselves. The relaxed once her eyes and features softened.

“Never forget your self-worth or else you’ll never find happiness with yourself or that special someone.” Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda and Miho considered her words. They were not sure how but they will.

“And for you information Jonouchi, I have dated and have had a relationship before but that guy and I already broke up.”

They weren’t sure if they heard it, but it was like a record screeching to an abrupt halt played loudly in their heads. With wide eyes they turned to Yugi’s cousin, drinkin the remains of her juice. They swore that they’ve nearly missed what she said but thank god for the lack of any other noise in the room.

“What?!?” was their unified reaction.

“Who, how?”

“When did this happen?”

“What did the guy look like? Was he hot?”

“Please tell me you have pictures?”

Iris just smiled as she answered their questions. Disappointing Miho and Anzu that she has no pictures of her previous relation. “Guys, it’s been two years since we broke up. He didn’t like it but I’ve put my point across his thick, stubborn skull and ego. We’re on mutual terms now. Strictly professional. ...But it doesn’t stop the oaf from flirting from time to time.”

Yugi was completely surprised from what he heard. The others didn’t seem to have noticed. He blinked a few times as he felt something in his chest. He wasn’t sure what it was but it annoyed him a little bit.

“Since the mystery of my love life is solved, why not stay for dinner?” at the mention of dinner, the others noticed the time and was surprised that it was already a quarter to six. They didn’t think that they’d be there for that long. The girls did not want to be a bother but hesitantly accepted the invitation and proceeded to call their respective parents. Same with Honda and Jonouchi wholeheartedly accepted. Yugi was happy that his friends can stay a little longer and they can chat more.

Dinner that night was lively.

Later that evening the bedroom to Yugi’s quietly opened and Iris walked in and stopped besides the bed that contained her slumbering cousin. Dreaming of happy things. She smiled and learned down to give him a kiss on his forehead. She held back a giggle as he snuggled deeper in his blanket.

She turned and immediately saw the Puzzle placed innocently on Yugi’s desk table. The light of the quarter moon shown down made it shine. Iris walked towards the table, starring at the treasure for a few more minutes before hesitantly picking it up with careful but nervous hands. Warmth spread through her hands, making her nearly drop it but was fortunate enough to not let that happen.

She began to caress the Puzzles surface and the eye of Ra in the center. If anyone else were awake they would have seen the pain, sadness, love and longing in her eyes. She the cradled the Puzzle to her bosoms, desperately wishing for the arms of the items original owner to embrace her like he did in the past. But she knows that such a thing will never happen less he is fully conscious, but even then he will not remember. He will remember the past nor her because his memories is the seal, his soul trapped in the Puzzle. Their times together, their adventure, their feelings—he won’t remember a speck of it until the end. But it will already be too late. She had to make sure, to be absolutely certain, that nothing, **nothing **will tie him down on this plain and move on to Aaru. It’s what he deserves after everything.

Freeing the Puzzle from her embrace, she gave a chaste kiss on the eye before placing it back on the table. It was a brief contact but everything was conveyed into it. She then left her cousins room as quietly as she entered and closed the door behind her.

Returning back to her room, she locked her door and went towards her window in short but quick strides. Opening the window she double checked to see if anyone was in the neighbourhood at that hour before deeming it all clear and used levitation to go to the roof.

She sat down before completely laying on her back. The night was chilly but she was not bothered by it, she had experienced more colder temperatures. She turned her gaze skywards, the moon and stars were beautiful. Shame that the artificial lights made them loose their brilliance. People in this age should really cut back on the energy. Less they loose what they take for granted.

She scoffed. “I’m one to talk.” Tears gathered then flowed down her face. She should not have said that to Yugi and his friends. Self-worth? For her to say things that she herself have non left was laughable. Irony never tasted so bitter.

“... I’m such a hypocrite.” She stated with a bittersweet smile as she quietly cried on the rooftop of the game shop. Alone from the start, alone until the end.

“This is my fate.”

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and comments. Please I really need to know how I'm doing with this story and you comments and suggestions are appreciated!


End file.
